Tramp Stamped
by AcrossTheOcean
Summary: So once upon a time, a tale began with one single ass pinch, yo.
1. My ass is an adult

**A/N: **I know, I know... I said this story would start on Saturday, but you guys are lucky my schedule doesn't allow it. I have to attend a wedding, but I'll be gone for like a week and it just so happens that it wouldn't work out with upload Saturday, sooo, I'm switching the upload day to Tuesday evening for this story. That way I can upload one now, the second chapter right before I leave and the third chapter right after I get back :D Now that I've brought you up to date, I shall let you read so you can find out more about the ass pinch. As always, Alice voiced Saix while I voiced Reno. **  
**

ENJOY!

* * *

**Saix**

"If one more person so much as glances at me while I'm trying to shelve, I think I may have to stamp their eyes out with my return stamp." It wasn't an idle threat as far as I was concerned, but I heard Roxas snicker anyways as he handed me another book for the top shelf. As the assistant director for the Radiant Garden Library, I was above the menial task of shelving, but somehow Roxas was able to rope me into it as he was a bit on the short side and the ladder was unable to roll back into the periodical section where we were currently standing.

"I was serious, you know." I grumbled, annoyed that it was still bothering me when people stared at the scars on my face.

"Yeah, I know. But I doubt they know they're courting death when they see you wiggle your ass as you reach." Roxas leered, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I frowned.

"I do _not_ wiggle my ass. I was_ reaching_. And I could just leave you here to do it yourself, you know." I resisted the urge to push my hair out of my face. The more it was in my face, the better it covered the two deep slashes crossing my face as well as the tight and slightly shiny skin over my left eye. Thank goodness the grafts had actually taken, or I may have just climbed the bell tower, calling myself Quasimodo for the rest of my life.

The accident had happened almost half a year ago, but it was only recently that I'd been able to come out in public without an eye patch or bandages covering my face. The last graft had been the hardest to endure, but the one that had minimized the scarring, and thank goodness it hadn't blinded me. That had been the most lucky and miraculous thing of all. If you count being maimed for life as lucky.

"You know, Saix, I seem to recall that you _offered_ to help me when I needed it. Something about librarians sticking together?" Dusting his hands off, Roxas straightened as I shelved the last book.

I snorted. "Yeah, two years ago when you were some struggling university student who practically murdered the first person who damaged a book and then tried to return it." Tightening the ponytail that held back the majority of my hair, I let my bangs resume their customary position of shielding my eyes to the areas not directly in front of me. Roxas shrugged, unable to deny that he had a temper.

Which made it even odder that we managed to get along as well as we did. I was only in charge of hiring the new librarians, I rarely interacted with them. But I suppose I must have been impressed with his protection of the written word as well as his work ethic. Making him my only real friend not just at work, but somehow we had developed a friendship outside of work as well.

"Well, I suppose that after the menial labor you forced onto me, you're going to buy me lunch today, right?"

Roxas gave me a questioning look. "Does that mean you're going to come with me to meet Axel at the mall? Because I'm not going to get you something to go and drive it all the way back here in my car. Not after that McDonalds incident. You'll have to come outside and face the world." Despite the gentle way he phrased that last part, I still scowled, which didn't even phase him. He knew me well enough to know why I disliked going outside. People. They stared. And stared. And sometimes pointed. And sometimes children would ask loudly to their mothers, 'What's wrong with that guys face?'

It got very old, very quickly and I_ knew_ that this was something permanent and I couldn't let it get to me and blah blah blah. But I don't think people who would say that, actually had a deformity on their face. No, it wasn't the deformed who would encourage others to get out and face the world, it was those who pretended to see past the deformities, who _pitied_ us, that tried to force us outdoors. And well, Roxas and Axel. They were smart enough not to pity me, but they were still pushy.

I sniffed, letting him know I wasn't affected by his words. "Fine. But only because you're buying me a Panda Express platter. No whining." I added that as I saw his eyes widen and his mouth open to disagree. He scowled.

"Whatever. I'm agreeing because Axel's message said he had a surprise. So, don't expect this every time." We split up to grab our belongings, and I met up with Roxas at the buildings exit. I refused to look at him and ignored his face of encouragement as we stepped outside. Too bad he wasn't taller so I could sort of stand behind him and avoid eye contact with everyone.

"You should really grow taller and be more useful." I said, opening his car door and sitting down.

"You just need to get laid."

* * *

**Reno**

Stepping through the double doors that led into the reception area of the hospital, I was once again reminded why I hadn't taken my parents career path. This was a hole. Everything was depressingly white and the mass amount of sick people didn't brighten up the place one bit. Frowning over to a wailing child on my right, I then tugged on my duffel bag, checking out the chick with a tiny cut in her index finger, milking it to the max to get the hot male nurse's attention, on my left. I wanted to stick a thermometer up his ear to see if he was sporting a high fever what with him letting her...

"Dude." I wrinkled my nose at him when he spared me some of his attention, the chick glaring as I'd cut into her massive amount of flirting. "Child crying a river on the bench opposite of yours. Make it stop, my ears are hurting, yo." When he didn't move, I gestured for him to get bouncing, shooing him away from the chick. When the nurse finally did as asked, I nodded with a grin over at the mother trying to calm her child down, and while she clearly wasn't too happy about my ear bleeding comment, she seemed grateful enough I'd caught the nurse's attention.

Continuing on my way, I waved at the receptionist, who gave me the regular nod of hello, before doing a double take and grinning widely. "Reno!" Cringing back, I halted, a smile breaking out on my lips as Rikku bounced her way around her desk. "You're supposed to be piloting around our very own Spira president, what are you doing here?" I laughed as she jumped in my arms, her limbs locking around me tightly.

Spinning in a circle once, I then pried her off me, patting her head before pushing my duffel bag in her hands. "Keep that for me, would ya? I need to go find my devil brother and my workaholic mother." I _used_ to pilot the president around. My contract had finally ended after eight long years, and while a renewal had been offered, I'd declined, explaining I now needed to return to my family before I began forgetting their names and what they looked like. Cause that's what it felt like, what with seeing them only once a year.

Rikku tossed my duffel bag over her desk, cringed, but then relaxed when I wasn't worried when the crashing noise reached us. "You can find Axel in room 009, I'm afraid your mother is busy cutting though, and will be for a while." She reached up to knock her head, "She's removing a tricky tumor." Of course she was.

I shrugged, "S'okay, I'll just have Axel buy me lunch." Nodding her way, I then turned on my heel and started making my way through the long hall, having roamed along these corridors often enough to know where room 009 was located. Celes Montenegro, mine and Axel's mom, a renowned brain surgeon. Our dad had been a pretty impressive surgeon himself, but he'd died when we'd still been really young.

Mom didn't want to give up her career though, loving us plenty, but not able to settle on the stay at home mom job, so she'd dragged us into the hospital often. The nurses had really loved us. I'm not sure how cause Axel and I together were a force to be reckoned with. Although they liked me a little better because I was just smart enough to believably blame all and everything on him. Snickering, I knocked on the door, opening it before sticking my head in.

"Zexion!" I heard Axel growl, leading me to step closer so I could catch a peak of my brother in work mode. I smothered a laugh when he was pinching the patients nose, trying to force feed him. "If you don't eat all of this, I won't ask Demyx out for you..." That threat seemed to do the trick as the blue haired youngster of about eighteen popped his mouth open instantly. "Good boy." Axel allowed, patting Zexion on the head.

"I don't know if that's ethical, yo." I butt in, nudging the door open completely. Zexion glared at me with one eye, then continued to ignore me as he chewed on his food. Axel though, he had me fear he may Tackle me the way Rikku had.

He rushed over to me, sure, but stopped in his tracks a step away from me, frowning, "Yeah, that wouldn't be cool." He offered me a hand instead, which I took, both of us shaking and a split second later we both grinned and pulled each other simultaneously towards one another for a hard and tight hug.

"Why the fuck didn't you call?" His hand on my back gripped my shirt, his cheek pressed against my shoulder.

I laughed, clapping him on the back, letting him know that way I'd missed him also, "So you could bitch at the flight attendant for any possible delays and have mother threaten to sue the entire airport had they misplaced my baggage?" Releasing one another, I shook my head, "Yeah, no thanks, yo, this was a lot less hectic."

"You look like hell." Axel offered.

"Neon green doesn't suit you." I returned, waving at his nurse uniform. "So you like this job?" I frowned as he'd pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, lifting a finger to silence me. "Not cool, brother." I muttered, tilting my head amusedly as I watched him text someone.

"Mom's busy slicing up someone's brain and won't be done for another couple of hours, so I'm taking you out to lunch." I shrugged, then pointed at the phone, hoping he'd elaborate on that too. He did. "I told you about my pitbull. Now that you're here, I can finally introduce you." Tucking his phone back into his pocket, he waved Zexion goodbye, who gave a half hearted wave back, before Axel grabbed my arm and started dragging me through hospital corridors.

"Your dog has a phone?" My voice surprised as I watched him kick his locker open, once we'd reached the nurse's station.

Axel smirked, "Yes he does."

I tried to picture a pitbull handling a cellphone... "Wait, what?"

And then he chuckled, "You'll see. Now come on, Roxas doesn't like to be kept waiting." Eye twitching, had to be, I followed him out into the parking lot, grabbing the keys as there was no way I was letting Axel drive. There was a reason I was a pilot and he wasn't. Silly boy treated a steering wheel as if it were a quick wank in the shower when just having figured out what masturbation is.

"Where are we meeting this dog?" I laughed as the picture in my mind of a dog handling a cellphone popped back up into my mind.

"The mall. And don't call him a dog, he'll use his teeth." Axel assured. Sighing, I started the engine... I would probably need a bit of time to get into the swing of things again... Smiling as I felt content at the idea of being home once more, I drove us off to the mall.

* * *

**Saix**

"Roxas." Pause. "Roxas." Another pause. "Oi! Roxas!" Reaching over, I nudged him, probably a bit harder than necessary.

"What?" He snapped, shoving his phone into his lap.

"Green light aaaaaand now it's red again." Before the operation and skin grafts, I'd been able to eye twitch when annoyed, hopefully warning whomever was pissing me off that I was about to explode, but now, the skin was so tight, I just looked slightly annoyed. "I don't understand why _you_ need to text Axel at every red light. That's why you have a passenger. So you aren't breaking the law."

Roxas rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone. "I was trying to check his work schedule online so I know when his next three day weekend is. I have plans." I held up my hand, not wanting to know in any sort of detail his plans with Axel. Just because I'd set them up on a few dates, didn't mean I wanted to hear about their sexual exploits as a couple.

"Just get us to the food and you can then talk about whatever you want with him and not me." I crossed my arms and slouched in my seat. I still didn't like the idea that he was taking me to the freaking mall for lunch. At least if we had gone to a restaurant or fast food place, it was relatively small with few people staring. But the mall? Packed with hormonal teenagers and crying infants? I could feel my blood pressure start to rise and I almost wiped my sweaty palms on my slacks as he parked. I was going to blame Axel for this. It had to be someone's fault and he was easiest to blame.

"Axel's a dick." I grumbled as I slammed the car door shut and glared at the mall in front of me.

"That's a nice way to talk about your best friend." Roxas snickered. Shrugging, I couldn't deny it. Despite his strangeness and his loudness and so many other things that had thrown me off about him when he'd waltzed into my hospital room so long ago, I'd somehow bonded with the guy. It must be his personality or something. It didn't give you a chance to deny his friendship if he wanted to give it.

After so many times hanging out with him, I'd learned enough, that I'd immediately thought of Roxas when he'd spilled the fact that he was gay to me. I was as well, and thank goodness there'd been no attraction between us. But maybe that's why we got along so well. We were gay, educated, older single guys without much desire to hit any sort of club scene. So meeting people with common interests was rather difficult.

I still patted myself on the back for orchestrating their first date. Roxas was dead set against a blind date, while Axel hadn't been that impressed with what I'd told him about Roxas. I wasn't a damn salesman, I was a librarian! I wasn't used to setting people up, but at least I'd guilted them both into showing up, and the rest was history.

"Axel said he'd meet us over by Panda Express. Not sure what the surprise is though." I'd be worried, but I doubt he could do anything horrific in a public place. I simply nodded and followed Roxas towards the corner of the food court, glad at least that Axel seemed to be going for semi private.

I spotted Axel leaning against the half-walls that seperated the food court from the rest of the wall, his red hair a dead giveaway as it was pulled into a ponytail to hang down his back. Surprisingly, he wasn't in his scrubs, so maybe he hadn't been working today.

"I see him Roxas. I'm tempted to kick the back of his knees and see if he falls though. Stupid mall." I was still a little miffed a bout the location.

Roxas snorted, then chuckled darkly. "You should totally pinch his ass and see what he does."

"He'll just assume it's you." I said, not at all interested in grabbing his butt.

"No he won't. He's been banned from public ass groping since that stunt he pulled at the hot air balloon festival. So, he _knows_ that he isn't getting any love from me." Nudging me with his elbows, he coaxed me forwards. "Come on. I just wanna see his face when he thinks someone else is groping him."

I rolled my eyes, but steeled myself to obey. The things I'd do for friends and their pranks. "Fine, but I will have no fault in this. Everything is on your shoulders." He only nodded while smirking. Taking a deep breath and trying to walk up directly behind him, I moved quickly forwards. Reaching out a hand, I gave a pinch on his lower left cheek, praying this wouldn't open me up to pranking from him.

His back stiffened, and I felt a smug satisfaction wash over me at having been able to surprise the mighty, always aware, Axel. That is, until his head lowered so he could look at me with raised eyebrows in an upside down angle from underneath his arm. That wasn't Axel...

Gulping, I nervously looked over my shoulder at Roxas, and his wide eyes told me I was right to assume this wasn't Axel. Why wasn't this Axel? Their hair was way too similar... This guy even had tattoos on his face like Axel. And that grin... They had to be related. Turning around slowly, the eyebrow was still raised, and the smirk didn't leave his lips.

"Good, yo, now I know what to get for my next tattoo. 'Private property' tramp stamped above my butt." Leaning back against the half-wall, I could tell he was severely amused. My mouth was opening, but nothing seemed to be coming out. Probably because my brain had fried as I got a good look at the man in front of me. I couldn't deny that Axel was good looking, but he seemed to be more of a prankster. This guy though...clear blue eyes, not as sharp as Roxas' but almost easier to gaze into. If you were into that sort of thing, of course.

"Shit." My face was flaming, which was embarrassing in itself as it didn't flatter my scarring. "I beg your pardon, please. I...I'm terribly sorry." Stepping back, I bumped into Roxas. "You are dead." I mumbled, desperately trying to get away.

"Hey," I'm sure my eyes were ready to pop out of my skull when I felt his hand on my shoulder to stop me from leaving, "It's cool, kay? No harm done." He was trying to search my face, which of course I was trying to hide. "Seriously, dude, it wasn't an unpleasant pinch." He chuckled, letting go off my shoulder, "Firm, but not bruisingly so, with a hint of tenderness anyone should appreciate." I caught the grin from the corner of my eye, "And I did always want a tramp stamp."

I wasn't going to respond. He was...really beautiful and I was beyond uncomfortable right now. And my desire to kick Roxas' ass was overwhelming; I'd never been more embarrassed in my entire life. Never was I more aware of my horrific face than I was right now. Reaching up, almost unconsciously, I rested my fingers in between my eyebrows covering the two scars as best I could.

"Again, sorry and if you'll excuse me." Turning, I shot Roxas a look, telling him I was heading to the car.

"You look like the pitbull," I heard him say to Roxas, who sputtered, but before he could toss back a retort, he added, "Reno Montenegro, Axel's older brother. He'll be right back, now give me a moment." And I picked up the pace as I knew he was coming after me. "Yo, wait up!" He appeared beside me, leading me to look away, but he didn't take the hint, just kept on walking beside me, sticking his hands in his pockets. "So, there aint no way for me to make you feel better? Again, no harm done." He said this conversationally, "Where are you taking me?"

I ground my teeth together. Why the fuck was he following me when all I wanted to do was forget I'd even met the man? Was my mortification not enough for him? He wanted to follow the poor maimed man to make sure my feelings weren't hurt? "_I'm _heading back to my office. I don't recall inviting you along with me." My tone was biting, but I'd meant it to be. I wanted him away from me so I could wallow in my own embarrassment and misery.

"Okay." I was surprised when he suddenly turned and left to return where he'd come from. And now I wanted to find the guy and apologize for being such an ass. When Axel was channeling everything he'd learned about patients into telling me off, he'd repeatedly told me that I needed to hold in my desire to lash out when embarrassed. It wasn't fair as I'd been in the wrong in the first place, and he'd been totally nice about it, and I'd acted like an ass.

"Fuck." Taking a deep breath, I turned back around, telling myself to at least apologize, _again_, and then I could grab lunch and run back to the library. And Roxas could be my shield as it was his damn fault I'd molested a stranger in the first place.

"He pinched my brother's ass?" I heard Axel exclaim.

"My ass is an adult, Axel, it can take care of itself." My victim responded.

"Saix is my boss and uh, Axel's best friend." Roxas was obviously trying to explain to this Reno person, why exactly I'd felt the need to pinch him. "Don't worry. He's just a little touchy, but he's really not bad." Oh great. And now they were trying to justify my asinine behavior. I cleared my throat as I walked back over.

"I..." Rubbing my eyebrows again, I stared at the floor. "I'm sorry. Again. That was pretty rude of me on top of the molestation. Lunch is on me as way of an apology." Who could say no to free lunch?

"If I accept, will you finally believe that I don't care whatsoever you grabbed my ass cheek?" He was amused, he seemed to be amused all the time, or at least, ever since I'd... grabbed his ass cheek.

"Yeah! Don't worry about it Saix!" I heard Axel's voice close to me, followed by his arm coming around my shoulders, "Reno plays the ladies so often, I'm sure he had some gay ass pinching coming to him."

"Duck." The moment Reno said it, I automatically did.

"What?" Was all Axel got out before letting out an, "Ouch..." Rubbing the spot Reno had smacked him against. "What the hell was that for?"

"Less than two hours I'm here and you're already reminding me of things I'd rather not think about. Now, come on, lets go eat cause I get grumpy when I'm hungry, yo." Roxas came up behind me and put his hand on my arm causing me to look down at him. He raised an eyebrow and with that look alone, I could tell he was willing to play interference if I needed it. He'd probably let me drive his car back to work at this point. Shrugging, I shook my head.

"I'm good. I need to eat so I may as well eat here."

"Alright. And, dude, I'm sorry about that ass pinching thing." Roxas sounded sheepish and I gave him a small smile as we caught up with the brothers.

* * *

**Reno**

Well, one thing was for sure, Roxas knew how to keep my brother in line without much effort at all. I was impressed. Or maybe just surprised at the way Axel looked at Roxas like a love sick puppy... It was insane. My brother was a smooth talker, sharp, quick on his feet, had a relatively well sized brain that allowed him a decent amount of intelligence...

He wasn't cold, but I'd never known him to warm up to previous boyfriends the way he had to Roxas. Everything he did, the way he touched the blond, talked to him and looked at him? The weddings bells weren't just a whispered sound, yo... Roxas wasn't gonna get away from Axel, he wouldn't let that happen. Which is why I was glad to see it was all mutual as Roxas was as putty in my brother's hands in return. It was sickening almost, really...

My eyes weren't fixed on Roxas' retreating back though. "Hey, Ax, what's with the scar?" I asked bluntly, figuring I didn't need to watch my wording now that Saix wasn't here to get offended. Not that it put me off, on the contrary... I'd caught a look at the side of his face that was unmarked for a first glance, and let me tell you, it was a very, very satisfying view indeed...

Sure the other side wasn't as pretty, but it once was, and, really, with an ass like that? I tilted my head, almost squinting as they were far off in the mall now. The scar was forgotten real fast...

"Accident. He came in one evening at the hospital. Mom worked on him since there was a risk of sight loss and that-"

I waved it off, "I may not work in the medical department, but yeah, it's connected the brain... blah, blah, blah. So did he loose part of his sight?" Didn't think he did... Otherwise he wouldn't have two matching caramel colored eyes. With specks of gold and glints of yellow, and some more detailing that made me sound so unmanly.

"Nope. The scarring could have been worse." My brother stepped into my line of vision, "Why...?"

I crossed my arms defensively, "Just curious, is all..." I wasn't coming out in a mall. No way.

"You always have motives, Reno, what do you want from him?" He grinned, "He doesn't have any hot sisters." Not his sister my dick would spring to life for anyways... As for him though... Looking over Axel's shoulder, I was interrupted from trying to spot Saix again when my little brother grabbed my chin and returned my focus on him.

"What?" I barked.

"Did they turn you into a robot?"

I snorted, "You still believing the government is hiding aliens and robots from us? How old are you, Axel?"

"Twenty-eight... So what? You're acting _really_ weird." Okay, now I had to be careful, because if there was one thing about Axel that was in impeccable order, it was his skill to read people. If I pushed this too far, he'd know what I'd be thinking. Like a mind reader. And I didn't want him to know that yet... Not in a mall!

"I just haven't met anyone like him before, aight? Honest to god, simple curiosity." I offered, turning so I could start walking back to the parking lot.

"I'm watching you." He warned menacingly, jokingly, leading me to chuckle and grab him in a head lock. "Watch the hair!"

"Your boyfriend isn't here anymore, no need to impress squat."

"Did you like him?" I smiled his way.

"Yeah. Good guy." It always made me weirdly happy to know Axel liked to get my stamp of approval. "Come on, maybe I can guilt mom into cooking us some roast beef tonight."

* * *

**Reno - A week or so later**

Placing Roxas' cellphone on the passenger seat of my mother's second car she so kindly allows me to use, I frowned, gripping the steering wheel and just sitting there for a moment before driving off to the library. I probably had to come out of the closet. Any time now... I'd known I was gay for nearly four years and, well, I'm thirty years old... This stuff shouldn't bother me. It's not like Ax and mom wouldn't be supportive... On the contrary...

_"Mom, brother..." I'd nod at the two on the couch opposite of mine. "I'm gay." _

_I'd crawl back on the couch when Axel would jump off the chair, "YEAH! LETS GET YOU SOME MAN ASS TO POUND!" _

_And then I'd gape when my mother would add, "Amen to that!"_

Yeah... I wasn't too thrilled about their definite over-supportiveness. It frightened me. Now, I wasn't the kind of guy that was reserved or anything of the kind, but when it came to whom I was fucking? The only reason I'd once been known as a ladies man is because Axel always blabbered on about it to all and everyone. Had he not butt in and minded his own business, for all I knew, my mother might still believe me to be a virgin.

_"So... I'm gay."_

_"Oh!" My mother would move to sit on the couch beside me, hugging my head tightly to her bosom. "I have a large list of surrogates and solid connections with adoption agencies. Don't you worry! You shall give me a grandchild even if you don't obtain access to a utures naturally!" _

_"Feels good to come out of the closet, eh brother?" Axel would add._

I banged my head against the steering wheel repeatedly. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit...

_"I'm into dudes..."_

_"Sit tight! I'll go get you the phone book!" _

_Giving Axel a funny look, I'd ask, "Why?"_

_He returns the funny look, "I circled all the names belonging to my one night stands, ex boyfriends and friends with benefits. Trust me, there's some good bangs in there!"_

Yeah, so I was gonna hold off on the telling them for a little while longer, or so it seems. Clearing my throat, I pulled my forehead off the steering wheel, starting the engine and driving my way to the library.

A good twenty minutes later because I'd gotten stuck in traffic, not used to having to deal with stop lights as I didn't have that issue up in the sky with my helicopter, so I'd forgotten short cuts... I parked the car in the library's parking lot, noticing they'd expanded it some, making it even bigger than I remembered it to be.

Not that I'd actually spend a great amount of time in there, but, I'd walked by it... Grabbing Roxas' phone, I jumped out of the car, locking it with the key over my shoulder as I stepped up the stairs leading to the entrance. Now Axel didn't live with our mom anymore, but apparently Roxas and Celes got along just fine and so came over regularly to get some coffee with his, well, mother in law really.

He'd forgotten his phone, called Axel to bring it to him, Axel called me, because he now had a very unbusy brother he could use any way he wanted. He'd not exactly given me much choice. Well, that was a lie, Axel couldn't manipulate me at all. All he'd had to do was remind me where Roxas worked and I'd been more than ready to help the love birds out. Because Saix worked at the library too...

Grinning, I pulled the door open, stepping inside, kind of overwhelmed when my eyes were assaulted with hundreds, maybe thousands, of shelves filled with rows and rows of books.

"Yo, Roxas!" I called out, the grin remaining where it was when the clerk behind the reception desk glared at me. "Got your cellphone, where you hiding?"

"Shh!" The woman hissed. "Quiet!"

"Yeah, I don't know how to be quiet." I stepped out of her line of vision, deciding that this place seemed like fun to get lost in.

"Excuse me, sir. You'll have to-oh. It's you." A voice was speaking from behind me, and I turned to see Saix standing there, his bangs falling in front of his face again, a dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up on today, with dark grey slacks. Giving me a tight smile, one he probably used on annoying library patrons, he said, "Can I help you with something? You were looking for Roxas?"

It was too soon to tell him he shouldn't hide that pretty face. Cause it was, the scar could go fuck itself. In any case, he'd probably think I was insulting him in a mocking manner rather than complimenting him at this point. The urge to make something happen with him was great though... While I'd figured out I liked dick, tested it numerous times to make absolutely sure I batted for the other team... Don't think I'd really gotten an instant attraction to someone before Saix. He could pinch my butt any time.

I smiled in a friendly way, hoping I wouldn't scare him off as he was rather skittish last time. "Yeah, he forgot his phone at my mother's and Axel asked me to bring it to him."

He nodded. "He is back shelving the periodicals. Continue going straight ahead and hang a left, going all the way to the end. You'll see him." His body turned slightly as he pointed to the area behind where he was standing. "But please refrain from yelling in the library. It's finals week for the college students and they need all the help they can get."

"Ah, see, and here I thought librarians didn't want any yelling cause they were under the impression books have ears that can be disturbed." Lame, sure, but maybe I'd get a smile out of him. Or a glare. Both were fun, but I'd like a smile though...

He blinked and looked slightly confused while shaking his head slowly. "No, it's for the patrons. Although we do host youth nights here where we encourage debates and interaction." There was a hint of pride in his voice when describing that, and I saw him gesture forward and start walking, obviously planning on accompanying me to where I could find Roxas.

I was one of those people who refused to believe a human being couldn't have a sense of humor. They just hid it way too well, or just hadn't tapped into it yet. In Saix's case? I had the distinct feeling he just didn't like me for some reason. So, I could keep on joking around all I wanted, he was never gonna grant me a chuckle or sweet smile.

"I'm sure I can find him myself." I said, picking up my pace so I could catch up with him, "Straight ahead and then left." I repeated what he'd said, smirking then as I took a few large steps to walk by him. But before taking the lead and continuing on my own, I returned a favor. Butt pinch. Maybe then he'd stop being so stiff. He'd of course been surprised and because he momentarily halted in his steps to realize what had just happened, it gave me permission to gain a head start on him, pretending to look into the book alleys to find Roxas.

"Hey!" His whisper was fierce and then he was suddenly beside me, his hand on my arm. "That was rather uncalled for, don't you think?" It was funny that he was trying to sound patronizing and authoritative at the whisper level. Pulling me to a stop, his face was suddenly clear of hair blocking his eyes, and the amber gaze was searching my face for something. With a sigh, he released my arm and suddenly rolled his eyes.

"I am never going to live down grabbing your ass, am I? Tell me, are you going to demand retribution as Axel does?" He surprised me by smirking. "Coffee for a week? Free pizza delivered to your flat?" He was almost teasing me.

So he wasn't uptight, just touchy. Good stuff. "Well, if the coffee includes you drinking it with me, then maybe I will pretend to be conniving like my little brother and take you up on the offer." A small voice in my head reminded me that it may not be smart to flirt with my brother's best friend. Not because of the friendship, that had nothing to do with my flirting. Axel had flirted with many of my guy friends before Roxas had been around, so he owed me anyways. It was more about the fact that Axel didn't know his _guy_ friends could turn me on better than his _girl_ friends. I snorted to myself, well, not like I could take the very, almost, obvious flirt back now anyways, it was out there.

His smile was friendly and relaxed, as though he didn't count my words as flirting. "I suppose I could. Axel tells me that you've been extremely busy for the past 8 years. It must be rather odd to find yourself with all this time on your hands." Breaking eye contact for a minute, he pulled a clip of business cards out of his pocket and offered me one. "Feel free to call me up if you find yourself too bored. I...don't get out much, but I've lived here long enough to point you in the right direction for anything you'll need while you settle in." Ah. It made a bit of sense now. He was best friends with Roxas and Axel, and considering Axel's annoying comments yesterday, he most likely thought me straight. His offering was one of friendship.

Well, I suppose it would do for now. "Thanks, appreciated, yo." I stuffed the card into my pocket. "Contrary to Axel, I'm not much of a mall fan, so if you prefer places that are less crowded, than that's all the better." I figured the scar is why he didn't get out much and why he'd been so hell bent on hiding his face yesterday the entire time throughout lunch. I wasn't deaf or blind, I could see and hear the way people offered it too much attention. "Well, I'll stop taking you from your work now and go give Rox his phone. It's been buzzing none stop, so I'm thinking my brother is trying to text him stuff that I know I don't want to read..."

"Whatever you do, don't read it." He shuddered. "Personal experience, my friend. And give me a call if you want to grab that coffee. I'll see you around, Reno." With a nod that caused his hair to fall back and cover his face, he turned to walk away.

* * *

**Saix - the following day**

I couldn't help but smile, bemused as I set the phone back onto it's cradle. Apparently, I'd not answered my cell when Reno had called it and he'd thought it prudent to call my office phone next. Made me wonder if he would try emailing me after that. He sure was persistent when it came to getting a coffee, but I tried not to read to much into it. If he was anything like Axel, he was probably bored out of his mind and desperate for any kind of human interaction that wasn't family. I didn't mind hanging out with him as he looked at me the same way Axel did. As a friend with no pity or misguided understanding when it came to my face.

Grabbing the next set of book requests from my pile, I figured I had about ten minutes before he got here, which was perfect timing for lunch as well. It would be something new to spend time with someone other than Roxas and Axel, and although Reno was straight in all sense of the word, I couldn't deny that I enjoyed looking at the man. I certainly wasn't dumb enough to entertain ideas about him as anything other than a friend, especially looking the way I did, but it had been too long since I'd last spoken with anyone who was that good looking. I could look and not become enamored. There was no harm in it as long as I kept myself in check.

The clock informed me that the required time had passed, and I rolled my eyes at myself when I felt my heart speed up. That really wasn't a good sign, but I was not one to lose myself to emotions. Reno would be a good friend like Axel was, and I could admit that Axel was a good looking guy as well. So, no harm done.

Shutting down my computer screen, I quickly set my phone to take messages while I was gone, then exited my office, heading for the foyer. I'll admit I was hoping to catch Reno the moment he stopped by and maybe not have Roxas notice us grabbing coffee. Although it was simply innocent, I got the feeling that he would suspect something odd. I never went anywhere with anyone and there were many conclusions to be drawn from a simple coffee luncheon. It would be hard to explain and have him believe me that I felt slightly more comfortable in his presence as he reminded me of Axel in a way.

I was less than happy to discover that both Roxas _and_ Axel were somehow in the foyer, the red-head obviously having come to pick Roxas up for lunch. No matter, it wasn't as though I was sneaking around. I'd merely wanted to be discrete. Roxas glanced up and smiled.

"Hey, Saix. Are you heading out for lunch?" I only nodded, hoping they wouldn't invite me along.

"So are we, wanna come with?" Axel slung an arm over my shoulders, giving me a happy smile. "This isn't a date, so you aren't intruding." He looked at Roxas, "Right? Sometimes I don't know with you."

Roxas rolled his eyes, but there was a smile tugging on his lips. "I have to say no, as I'm expected to come back to work and I don't want to look molested while I shelve books. So, no. No date, Saix, you are free to come and not be grossed out."

"He says that in a way that makes it seem like he doesn't like it." Axel moved away from me, pulling the blond to his side, "You know you love it when I ravage you..." He licked Rox's cheek then, probably to piss him off. Not wanting to seem rude, yet not wanting to go, I tried to think of a plausible excuse as Roxas reacted giving me more time to try and come up with something. Smirking at Axel's surprise grunt when Roxas yanked his head down, forcing a bruising kiss on his lips, I figured that's why they got along so well. They could push each other's buttons like no one else, but still surprise each other by public displays of affection.

While the kiss dragged out what with Axel eagerly returning the favor, his hands coming out Roxas to make sure he couldn't slip away, I still wasn't able to figure out some excuse. That is, until I didn't need one since Reno was standing behind Rox and Ax, eying them in amusement as they had no idea he was there.

"Careful there, brother, keep at it and you may just suck his tongue out." He placed one hand on each their foreheads, pushing them apart. "Yo."

Axel smacked Reno away from his face, "What are you doing here?" He asked all the while tugging Roxas back to him, not ready to let go yet. "Did we agree on lunch? Did I forget?"

Reno shook his head, sending me a smile, "I'm here for Saix." I cringed internally as I watched Roxas snap his eyes to Reno. Damn him and his annoying habit of picking up on every nuance of behavior around him and when his eyes turned to me, I quickly blanked my face, hopefully showing nothing about what I was thinking.

"Oh? You guys are going to lunch?" His voice was surprised sounding, but I could hear and undercurrent of something.

I nodded. "Yeah, I didn't realize you guys were meeting today." Liar, liar. I knew Roxas' schedule as I made it, and Axel's was the same every week. "But I figured he wouldn't mind hanging out without watching you two suck face." Roxas stuck his tongue out at me.

"I'd tuck that back in if I were you, unless you want Axel to suck it until it's purple." Reno patting Roxas on the head, stepping around them so he could come stand by me and his easy smile was replaced with a quick sigh. "Okay, what's your problem, Axel? You don't want to share you friend? Is that why you're eying me weirdly?"

Axel's eyes narrowed when he looked my way, leading me to frown. "No, no... I can share..."

"Good." Reno said, "Then neither one of you will mind if I kidnap Saix for lunch now." He looked my way, nodding his head over at the exit, "Ready?"

With the way Roxas was looking at me, I knew I'd have to either talk to him or Axel now, or later. They were going to blow this whole thing out of proportion, I just knew it. "Lemme grab my stuff from my office. I'll meet you outside, yeah?" Not waiting for a response, I turned back towards my office, knowing someone would be following me.

"Axel." I heard Reno growl out, but by the time Axel caught up with me, I saw Reno hadn't rushed after him to stop the likely conversation that was going to take place now. I turned in between some shelves, making sure we were out of Rox and Reno's line of vision before spinning around so I could face the red head.

"What are you doing, Saix?" He asked, seemingly... worried? "He's straight. Stop looking at him the way you do. You'll end up getting hurt."

"Oh, for pete's sake." I rolled my eyes at him, crossing my arms. "I'm not 'looking' at him, Axel." I employed the air quote method, something I'd seen a young mohawked patron use. "I know he's straight. And you, better than anyone, should know I'm capable of having friendships with people without wanting to fuck them." My voice was slightly defensive, but I didn't care. I wasn't some teenager with no control over their feelings. I knew what I was doing and I sort of resented the fact that he was insinuating I couldn't have a friendship.

"Fine." Axel allowed, "I'm just looking out for you. He may be straight, but that doesn't stop him from being his charming self." He wrinkled his nose, like a little brother would. "He doesn't even realize it. I can't tell you how often it's happened back in the day where a gay friend of mine would fall for Reno and then end up all depressed when I was forced to inform them of his preference." He gave me a sheepish look when I raised an eyebrow at that. "Sorry, not saying you're an idiot who doesn't half self control or any intelligence at all, but... Again, just looking out for you."

I gave him a small smile. "And I appreciate it, Axel. But relax, okay? Why not focus on Roxas and your secret agenda of having him move in with you?" Smirking, I watched as his eyes darted to the left. "I bet he's already on the lookout for a bigger place. You two are ridiculous."

"Yes, yes, we are." He agreed easily, giving me a shrug, "Alright, have fun then." He turned to leave, but then paused, "By the way, I'm a jealous best friend, so if you end up getting along better with Reno, I will throw a hissy fit and complain to my mother about him stealing my stuff again." And then he walked off.

"Dork." I snorted, but took a deep breath before following him back to where Roxas and Reno were waiting.

"You might as well have peed all around him to mark your territory, captain subtle." Reno shoved Axel's shoulder. "I promise I'll give him back to you once I'm done playing with him."

With a glare and a stuck out tongue directed at Reno, Axel tugged on his boyfriend's hand, "Lets go, Rox."

"Yeah." Gaze too direct to be anything but nosy, Roxas gave a quick nod and followed him out. I sighed in relief as they exited and turned to Reno.

"Ready?"

He nodded happily, "Lead the way."

* * *

**A/N:** The chapters in this story will be a better longer than usual. I had the choice to either cut it into a 7 chaptered story or a 4 chaptered story. Since I'm moving next month, it made more sense to make it so this story could be completed in four weeks as I wouldn't be able to upload regularly in August. WE LOVE REVIEWS. And we especially love them for Reno and Saix as people aren't as vocal about liking this pairing :D So please, shout out your love!


	2. Apparently I'm gay

**A/N:** Thank you all SO much for the lovely reviews, I promise I'll reply to them all once I get back from the camping trip! I hope you're all doing great! Enjoy this new chapter, it is fun :D

* * *

**Saix**

Since I'd offered lunch as compensation for pinching Reno's ass, plus the fact that I had certain places I'd rather eat than others, I ended up driving to a small cafe on main street. The advantage of this place, was that they had two floors. The first floor was a bakery, while the second was the cafe portion. There was a small balcony with few tables overlooking the main street. People rarely looked up, and even if they did, they wouldn't be able to see my face. This gave me the illusion that I could be out in public and be normal.

We were seated by the owner's wife, a wonderful woman that reminded me of what grandmothers were probably like and I was grateful that she didn't treat me any different.

"I hope this is okay. I'm not sure what kind of food you like." I said as I watched Reno glance over the menu.

"Not a complicated guy, Saix." He glanced up, giving me a wink, "Where Axel is picky, I'm not, so I'm sure I'll like this place." After having chosen already, he shut the menu, putting it down on the table as he sat back, looking comfy and relaxed. "Or, well, I used to be, but I didn't exactly have that luxury when I first joined the forces." He shrugged, "The food got a bit better with the promotion, but we, the guys I shared a room with, tended to be either too exhausted or too lazy to go out and eat in a proper restaurant."

"How long were you a pilot? And what exactly did you pilot?" I shook my napkin out, resting it on my lap, then took a drink of the water on the table. Axel hadn't talked a whole lot about Reno. I'd almost forgotten he had a brother until I saw him the other day. They looked so much alike, but I was already enjoying the calmness that Reno seemed to emanate.

"Almost ten years. I'd like to say twelve, but apparently, and this came as a shock to me when I first signed up with the forces, you aren't allowed to instantly try and make a helicopter fly on your first day." He grinned, "I was real bummed out. Was busy running around, doing push ups, sit ups and all kinds of ups, getting screamed at by a superior on a daily basis. Luckily that only lasted 6 months, afterwards I spend a year and a half training helicopter flight before they deemed me ready to actually handle tasks." He stretched out, placing his arms behind his head, "Then they realized I was so damn good at it, they offered me a job as the president's private pilot. Which is essentially a glorified taxi driver."

Nibbling on the complimentary bread, it was all I could do not to have my jaw drop. He was the _president's_ pilot? I highly doubt that glorified taxi driver was the correct description. That was about as elite as you could get. Color me impressed. "How long did you do that? And I'm surprised you aren't still his pilot. The pay had to have been fantastic."

"Eight years." He shrugged, clearly not as impressed with the job as I was, "The pay was indeed fantastic, enough to allow me lots of time off now. But I was obliged to remain in close proximity to wherever the president was at. You know his place is in Lucca and that is hours away from here." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, straightening the goggles along the way, "I saw Ax and my mother only once a year, they always had to come to me, and since both work insane hours at the hospital, well, you get the idea. I sometimes was obliged to skip out on them while we were on vacation." A grimace, "I was offered a contract renewal with our newly elected president, but I miss my family and am kinda in a place right now where I want to settle. Can't do that on base."

I nodded, understanding what he meant. It was a strange feeling, knowing you were getting older and you saw so many other people settled, you started craving that. "That's understandable. So, you actually don't have a job at this point? Is there any particular place you're planning on looking? I know the hospital employs a helicopter for emergencies." I was rather envious of his situation. There were a lot of possibilities and he could take his time.

"I'll probably go freelance, so pretty much work for anyone who needs a pilot." He grinned then, "I got a president for reference, I can nail any job without actually having to get interviewed. But right now is vacation time." He reached over to drink some water himself, "But enough about that, lets talk about you." He straightened, leaning onto the table so he could look at me more intently, "I wanna know all your secrets..." Mischief twinkled in his eyes, and, like always it seemed, he looked amused.

Fighting down a blush, there was the charm Axel had warned me about, I couldn't let it get to me. Waving my hand dismissively, I played down the question. "I hardly have secrets. What exactly were you expecting to learn?"

Although he scanned my face slowly enough for me to notice, I could tell he wasn't focusing on the scar. "How about a last name? Age? Siblings? The reason you became a librarian? Have you always lived in Hollow Bastion? Mind tucking that hair back? I like to look people in the eye when I talk to them." His voice was gentle as he asked that last question, making it clear that he wouldn't mind overly so if I didn't comply.

I was startled by his last comment, and I slowly tucked my bangs back. It was automatic to have them in front of my eyes, shielding my face for the benefits of others. I hadn't realized that I even had them hanging down. I saw a happy smile form on his lips as he could fully see my face now. When he opened his mouth to say something, we were interrupted.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Have you chosen?" Reno blinked up at the waitress.

"We sure have, sweetheart." He opened the menu, tilting it her way so he could point at what he wanted. I chuckled as the waitress couldn't help but smile back at Reno, forcing me to conclude that man or woman, the redhead could catch the eye of any onlookers. As he placed his order, I quickly made up my mind, having already memorized the menu. I always waited til the last minute to decide, it was just a habit. When she turned to me, I made a show of holding the menu up to hide my face as I spoke. With a nod, she gathered our menus and quickly went to place the order and I glanced off of the balcony, a couple walking hand in hand having caught my eye.

"You shouldn't hide like that."

"Hm?" Blinking, almost forgetting that I'd had company, I glanced back as I rested my chin on my hand.

"That trick you just did? Hiding behind the menu so she couldn't catch a look at your face?" He offered me a sympathetic smile, "I sorta get why you do it, people are weird and I don't blame ya for being affected by it. But you shouldn't hide... You're letting them make you feel worse about it than you should. None is perfect."

And, I really didn't want to talk about it. Feeling my back straighten, I bit back the immediate snap that almost made it past my lips. Clearing my thought, trying to come up with some way not to sound defensive about it, I glanced back down on the street, staring at nothing in particular.

"It's not some trick. It's something I've found will make others not as uncomfortable and that in turn makes me less uncomfortable knowing they aren't focusing on it. I don't let them make me feel worse. I can do that all on my own." Shit, the bitterness was seeping through my tone. Forcing the lightheartedness back into my voice, I still couldn't look him in the eye. "It's not that big of a deal at this point. It will never change and I'm not letting it affect me."

"You are cause you can't look me in the eye anymore since this is the first time I let you know I know the scar is there." He shifted in his seat, "Now, I'm not going to pretend what it's like having to live with something on your face that makes people point and stare, but I shared a room with some guys at the base that sported pretty impressive scars themselves. Leonhart has a slash right across the bridge of his nose. Got cut during a sword combat exercise. He was ground while I was air."

A shrug, "Anyways, he told me sometime that he used to get real down when people noticed, and like you, it's hard not to notice. Also like yourself, he avoided human contact as much as he could manage, but at some point he realized that if he felt stared and pointed at? It's cause he felt self-conscience about the scar, thus in turn making him feel awkward when he stepped outside, and when a person is jumpy? Scar or no scar, people notice."

He thanked the waitress when she placed our food before us, taking off quickly again, allowing Reno to continue, "He said that once he stopped caring about the scar himself? People around him saw he owned up to it, and in turn, didn't stare or pity him." And then he dug into his food. "This is really good..."

I was slightly annoyed, but that could also be that the waitress had added pickles to my sandwich, and I hate pickles. Taking a bite, I thought a small amount about what he said. It made sense I suppose, and good for the guy that managed to not get self-conscious about his scar. However, that really didn't mean I wanted to talk about my fucking scar when he supposedly wanted to learn all my secrets.

If that was the purpose of this luncheon, that was fine, but I certainly wasn't going to waste anymore getting lectured about my scar. Axel and Roxas did enough of that already. I wanted to forget about it, not have it brought up and shoved in my face because I'd rather not stare someone in the eye.

Deciding to just let his little speech slide, I agreed with his assessment of the food. "They make everything from scratch here. The bread, the salads and even the dressings." I grinned down at the french fries. "Even the fries are made to order. It's pretty awesome, if I do say so myself."

"Thank you." I heard him say, suddenly.

"For the food? Or what for?" I dipped a fry into ketchup and bit the tip off.

He chuckled, "The food, sure, but I was thanking you for not getting up and leaving my sorry behind here to fend for myself. That was real rude of me, I shouldn't have gotten in your face like that and preached like some know it all." He looked sheepish, and I swear, he did a timid head duck, "I don't always realize what I'm saying until I blurted it out there. Axel got all the tact and smooth genes, the brat."

"The fact that you said it, and then apologizes, just tells me that you said it because you care." I reached over and patted his hand then pulled back, letting the tension leave my shoulders. "You're a lot like Axel, and I have to remember that people can care without giving me a pity party. I accept your apology, and I'll let it slide." It was just something I had to deal with, like the scar.

People tended to worry about me and how I was coping. It was hard to see past the lectures and the poking and prodding to see that sometimes, but I could understand. Didn't mean I liked it and would put up with it more than once, but I wasn't going to walk away from a friendship because of it. At least he wasn't completely ignoring it. It was so hard to find a place to stand about it, I should applaud people who managed to actually be my friend.

I made sure my hair was out of my face, before giving him a smile and asking him teasingly, "Was there anything else you were actually interested in knowing? Or were you going to annoy me some more?"

He was frowning, but not at me, rather at something, or someone inside, passed the doors that led to the balcony we were sitting on. "Fuck." He muttered, turning to look at me with slight panic in his eyes. "Help a man out and don't ask any questions. Play along, yo." Before I could get out a 'huh?' or a 'what?', Reno grabbed the armchairs of his seat, letting the feet grind over the floor as he moved the thing right up next to mine.

Afterwards he proceeded in placing an arm around my shoulders, tugging me close against him, his face turning, meaning his lips were now pressed against my ear. "Ex girlfriend." He whispered, his fingers sliding up in my hair, playing with a lock as he forced a smile on his lips when he looked at the woman who stepped out onto the balcony.

"Rinoa! What a very weird surprise." He took my hand in his, lacing our fingers. "Not sure if it's a happy one, but I guess Imma have to deal." At least he didn't pretend to be glad to see her.

The woman eyed our body positioning strangely, "Since when are you gay?"

"Since the last time we had disastrous sex together." Reno offered for a reply. I bit back a laugh, and almost choked on my food. His hand was warm against my own, reminding me I hadn't held hands with someone in over a year which didn't make it fair that he was doing it now. But he seemed to definitely dislike this girl, so I tried not to let my pulse race and hopefully I wouldn't ruin his facade.

This Rinoa person eyed us skeptically, first fixating on the clasped together hands, then Reno's fingers still playing with my hair, and then of course she had to check out my face. Her eyes did that little widening so many people did when they took in the scar, only with her it was followed by a grimace I couldn't exactly appreciate. Her body language told me she didn't appreciate Reno's fake taken status, and the glare she was sporting told me she was going to make a nasty comment just to piss myself and Reno off for the definite ex position she found herself in now.

Had Reno not faked a relationship with me, I'm not sure she would have thought about commenting on my face. But then, before I could find out what it is she prepared herself to toss out at me in pure spite, I felt Reno's fingers in my hair slide down my neck. His thumb under my jaw tilted my face closer to his... And then he shocked the hell out of me by brushing his lips feather light against the top of my cheekbone, right beneath my eye, smack dab on top of the worse part of my scar.

He pressed a gentle kiss there before moving away. "Leave us alone, Rinoa. You're better than what you were about to do, and you know it. Now please go so we don't have to repeat the thriller marathon that was our break up. I'm exhausted thinking back on it." He offered her a tight smile.

Surprisingly, she relented, giving Reno a tight nod and myself an apologetic look for almost using me to get at Reno. "It's nice to know you finally came to your senses." A small wave, a quick added goodbye, and then she turned to step back inside, joining some of her girlfriends at a table that was out of our line of vision.

Well, that was a surprise, not just the kiss, but the fact that Reno was able to play at being gay just to avoid an ex-girlfriend. It made it almost more awkward as I really was gay and hadn't had a single kiss, on the cheek or otherwise in so long. It was...weird. I didn't know how to view this whole thing, but it made it easier to get past knowing that Reno was actually straight. I couldn't read more into the situation that way. Helping a friend was all it was.

"Well, she seemed...pleasant." I chuckled, pulling my hand from his so he could move back to his seat.

"She is actually," He chuckled, "Compared to ten years ago. She threw a plate at my head, which I ducked, when I broke things off with her." He shuffled his chair back to his side of the table, breaking all physical connection between us, but not looking uncomfortable about the previous close proximity at all. "I was based in Twilight City for a couple of months when I met her." He shrugged, "Now I remember her telling me about wanting to move to Hollow Bastion. Guess she did." He grabbed his fork, shoving some food in his mouth, chewing, swallowing, "Do you have any crazy exes?"

"No, not really. But now I can sort of see why you'd actually pretend to be gay." I thought about it a bit. As I hadn't actually had a relationship in awhile, I hadn't had a reason to think about the past ones. "Well, there was this one guy, Xemnas. He was really...odd. Yes, odd is the word I would use at this point. Back when we were dating, I used the words 'giant freak' but he suffered from an obsession with darkness and hearts. I looked up the actual medical term once, but I can't remember it." Of course that was over five years ago, but he'd been the guy I'd dated the longest. Almost two years of trying to understand his mood swings.

"That does sound a tad freakish." Reno agreed in amusement. "Did Axel ever tell you how he figured out he's gay?" He was trying real hard not to laugh, his teeth latching onto his bottom lip as he tried smothering the smirk. "Actually, he figured it out and came out at the same time." He was forcefully laughing soft, trying not to be too loud and catch attention.

I was intrigued. Roxas had told me how he came out, but Axel hadn't ever mentioned it. I'd assumed it hadn't been something big. "He never told me about it. Why, what happened?"

Reno snickered, reaching up to wipe the happy tears out of his eyes, "Kay, so this was years ago... Ax was fourteen and I was only sixteen myself. Anyway, so, we're watching tv, eating popcorn even though mom had taped a note on the package warning us it would spoil the dinner she'd make after getting home from work. But she was late, some last minute surgery."

He waved that off. "So, late night television, and well, lets just say that our mom hadn't really thought about placing parental codes on certain channels. So I'm flipping through the porn, and when I land on a gay film, I stop for a couple of minutes cause, well," Reno shrugged, giving me a funny look, "I was familiar with straight porn and I guess my sixteen year old curious self couldn't help but get a quick look at what two guys would be doing together."

He waved that off too then, "I was about to move on when Axel jumps up, grabs his crotch, stares at me, and then goes 'Dude, apparently I'm gay!'..." And now he was laughing hard and loud, no longer caring if people were bothered by it.

Snorting and trying to cover my mouth as I still had food in it, I chuckled and could so easily picture Axel reacting that way. He had a certain dramatic sense of timing even as an adult. "That's awesome. I can't believe he came out to gay porn." I may just have to harass him about this...

"Yeah, he is special." Reno agreed, "I'd use that piece of info wisely and not waste it. If he hasn't told you it's for a reason." He toned down his amusement, sighing contently as he finished his last couple of bites. "This is nice. Thanks for this, Saix."

I smiled. "You are welcome, Reno." And really, despite all the little bumps _and_ if I blocked how much I'd been affected by his little kissing stunt, I'd actually had a nice time.

* * *

**Reno - A week or so later**

I'd missed cooking... Had my love for flying not been so great, I'd have loved to become a chef. Hacking into people's brains and putting up with stubborn patience wasn't really my thing. I was glad Axel had a knack for it though, cause I'm pretty sure mom would have thrown a hissy fit if neither of her children had been interested in following her career path.

And, it meant that this newly renovated kitchen of my mother's was left untouched as either were too busy to take the time and make food for themselves. It was comforting to know that my brother hadn't created his usual cooking chaos in this place. Last time he'd cooked my mom and I dinner, the after taste of burnt, yet undercooked pasta had stuck around on my tongue for months. And the memory of it had led me to gag every time I stepped into Axel's kitchen. I hoped Rox could cook, or else they'd be living happily ever after with take out for the rest of their lives.

Smiling when the alarm went off, I jumped off the counter, tossing the newspaper over my shoulder as I went to check on the chicken. I'd not read it. Reading wasn't exactly my favorite thing to do, but mother kept telling me to keep up with the world, so she left the newspaper beside the coffee maker as a hint. I figured if I at least held it and ruffled it some, she'd believe I'd read it. Now I just had to hope she wouldn't spring a surprise test on me concerning current political shit. After having turned the chicken, I closed the oven door and set the alarm for another thirty minutes, blinking in surprise when the doorbell rang. Okay...

Hesitating, I shrugged and left my mother's pink apron hanging around my neck as I walked out of the kitchen, across the huge foyer and then into the long corridor that led to the front door. Pulling it open, I smiled at Roxas.

"Axel isn't here. Nor is mom."

He let his eyes run over me, and smirked. "Good thing I wasn't looking for either one then, huh. You gonna let me in or what?"

"If you're thinking about using the pink against me, believe me when I say I don't care if you shout it out to the world. People can believe I'm camp all they want." Snickering, I stepped aside and gestured for him to get in, closing the door once he had. "They're such nice and jolly people."

Roxas snorted, then sniffed the air, wandering directly into the kitchen, sitting at the counter to overlook my cooking. "What are you making me? Smells good."

"Oh, so you're staying for dinner then?" Grinning, I sat down opposite from him. "It's a simple roasted chicken. I handle more complex stuff, but it's been a while and figured I'd get back to it slowly but securely." Pursing my lips, I scanned my eyes over him. "Whatcha doing here, Rox?" He wasn't here to make friends. Or at least, I knew that he had a specific reason. A very well thought out question. "I know it wasn't for the chicken, initially."

He sighed, running a hand through his spikes. "It's about you actually. Reno, I don't want to step over a line, or push you to say something you aren't ready to say. But, is there a reason you've been coming by the library so much this week?"

Smirking, I slid off the stool, walking over to the fridge to grab two cans of coke, handing him one before sitting back down. "Of course there's a reason."

"Care to elaborate?" Taking a sip, he waited. I knew I had to just come out and make it official, but I liked not having Axel breathe down my neck, or my mother giving me a complex speech about how this wouldn't change my life at all unless I let it.

"I'm gay, and very much attracted to your friend Saix." I told him honestly. While I hadn't told anyone yet, I had never agreed to lying. If Axel had asked me a question that expected me to reveal my preference, I would have answered him with the truth and not lied my way around it. Since he hadn't, I was still able to push off the official label for a while longer. And I wasn't sitting in a crowded mall right now, so that helped.

"I...figured as much. I'm not gonna say anything to anybody as it's none of my business really, but I was getting a vibe and I just wanted to look out for Saix. Can I ask when you're going to tell him? He still believes you to be straight and again, none of my business, but I don't think it's fair to you or him to keep that a secret."

I sighed, nodding my head in defeat, almost. "He's just real skittish, Rox... I'm thinking the only reason he allowed Axel close is because Ax is one hell of an efficient nurse, and, the lack of romantic attraction. You were friends with him _before_ he got the scar, and, well... I feel like he's gonna get real reluctant to be around me if he knows I like ass. His in particular."

Roxas groaned and smacked his head against the counter. "Ugh, god, you're right. You're safe to get to know as you're Axel's brother and he'll see you around anyways, plus you're 'straight'. He would have been instantly wary if you'd announced you were gay. But I know he wouldn't mind if he discovered you were gay, but coming out now after all this time and wanting to date, would seem sneaky."

I wrinkled my nose, sagging my shoulders, "Well, that aint fair. I'm not the sneaky one, Axel is. I was just trying to not freak Saix out." I pointed my confused stare at Roxas. "What do I do? I get I can't keep this from him, cause the longer it remains unknown, the more damage it'll do. But your friend is a really tricky puzzle." I groaned, letting my head loll back on my shoulders. "I'm no good at puzzles..." I whined.

"The thing about Saix is he reacts differently for different things. I think...that the fact that you haven't said anything to anyone and not just him, will be totally in your favor. Because you aren't hiding from him specifically, you're hiding from everyone. He may not like it and maybe it will take longer for him to warm up to the idea of you two dating, but I think he'll be okay." Turning blue eyes on me, he asked. "Right? You guys could totally date."

I rolled my eyes, "Why do you think I'm going to a library three times a week? For reading entertainment?" I waved my hand flippantly, "So, does this mean I gotta come out to everyone? Cause," I cringed, "your boyfriend is the one I'm fearing a reaction out off." When Rox frowned, I shook my head, "Oh, no, he'll be supportive alright. It's the supportive part that has me stalling."

He cringed. "Crap, you're right." Tapping his chin, he thought about it. "How about...you tell him with me? I'll just try and control him or distract him. Then when you can finally talk to him normally, you can tell your mom together? Cause you're gonna have to tell him Reno. And the sooner you do, the sooner you can stop lurking around the library."

I nearly pouted, "But I like lurking..." Chuckling, I lifted up my palms in form of surrender, nodding my head. "Yeah, yeah, alright. Just keep the distracting above the waist, aight?"

"No promises." He smirked.

"Behave or no chicken for you, O'Malley." When he raised an eyebrow at my knowing his last name, I smirked, "I worked for the forces, Roxas, I can do background checks. Or, well, have people do background checks for me." When he paled, I was having fun, so I continued, "You were a teacher's pet in kinder garden, but became a tough cookie in middle school, you got expelled from high school and your mom was forced to home school you as whatever you did to get expelled, made it so no other high school wanted you. Returned to being a teacher's pet in college. Several parking tickets, but otherwise no criminal record." It hadn't been a joke, I had done a background check on him. I shrugged, "So I'm an over protective older brother, sue me. Now, do you want fries or grilled potatoes with the chicken?"

"You're a dick, ya know that?" He scowled, but didn't hit me, which was probably a good sign. His records were partially sealed which meant I didn't know every detail and he definitely had a bulldog vibe. "And I want fucking fries with my chicken."

Rolling my eyes at his cranky behavior, I jumped off the stool, pulling out a bag of potatoes from the cabinet underneath, "Home made ones to make you feel better about my checking up on you, and!" I lifted a finger, silently asking him to remain patient as I walked over to the closet beside the door, pulling open a drawer and then taking out the work file the forces kept on me. "Here." I tossed it his way, "That should make us even. Now you can check me out before you hand me over to your friend and fix us up on a date."

* * *

**A couple of days later**

So today was that day. Not that Roxas was giving me a choice. He'd planned everything out. The day, time and food, which of course I was cooking because he'd really enjoyed my chicken and home made fries. But that wasn't until much later today. Right now I needed to tell my mom. She was working the evening shift, and Rox had suggested I tell them separately so I wouldn't have to deal with their craziness at the same time. I thought it was a good plan, so, in a pair of flaming red boxers and nothing else, I sleepily made my way to the kitchen, knowing she'd be sitting there. Stepping inside, I smiled as I was right, seeing her sipping her coffee and reading the news paper. Ax and I got the red hair from our father. Mom had this long blond hair. I had her eye color though, while Ax had dad's.

"You can't fool me, honey, you didn't read this. Nice try with the ruffling though." Putting it down, she smirked my way, then gestured for me to come closer. Obliging her, I ignored my thirty years of age, and allowed her to pull me in for a hug, her hands petting my hair down and tugging up my boxers. "I gave you a robe..." She reminded, kissing my forehead, before letting go of me.

I shrugged, taking a seat on the stool opposite from hers, smiling gratefully when she poured me a cup of coffee. "I like being partly naked, it can't be helped." I offered.

"Your brother has that same problem." She frowned at my head then, "Must you sleep with those on?" I reached up, straightening the goggles and giving her another simple shrug, as yes, I _had_ to sleep with them on. Of course I didn't, I just always forgot to take them out, but it was funnier to poke her this way.

"So, I gotta tell you something, ma." I started, sipping some from my coffee.

"And what is it you need to tell me, son?" She returned in an amused manner, he eyebrow twitching which told me she was curious alright.

"I've known it for a while now, and I didn't exactly keep it from you cause I didn't like it or anything. Actually, I kept it from you and Ax cause, well," I groaned, "Ya know how I like my privacy, and it's not like you guys really allow me to have any of it once it's out on the table."

She laughed softly, agreeing easily, "Yes, you were always more like your father in that sense." And Axel always more like her. She told us this often. "Now, come out with it, cause clearly it's due."

I sighed, "Yeah, it is, yo."

"Reno." She clipped out.

"Fine, sorry, no more yo." I rolled my eyes before finally just tossing it out there, "I'm gay. Have known for a couple of years, and I figure since I'm here now to stick around for the long run? You guys are allowed to be privy to that part of my life." I smothered the cringe, preparing myself physically and mentally for the supportive outburst.

She smiled incredibly wide, but at least she didn't assault me with a mega hug, so I suppose that got her a few bonus points, "That is _great_! Now I won't have to deal with the hating of a daughter in law." She sighed happily, picking up her news paper again, "I just don't get along with girls..." She muttered absently, before frowning at whatever was happening in the world.

Okay... So that could have gone worse... "So, eh, I'm gonna go take a shower?" I asked, rather than stated, since I wasn't sure if this conversation was over.

"Yes, do that, you smell." I stared at her dully as I slid off the stool.

"Thanks ma, you make me feel sixteen years old all over again."

She waved me goodbye, "It's what mothers do best, now go along and don't forget to brush your teeth."

"Nahh, my ma handled it real nice, actually." I muttered into the phone all the while stirring the pepper sauce that was supposed to go over the steaks I bought today. If Rox was a true pitbull, then he'd love steak. Placing the phone against my other ear, I propped it between my cheek and shoulder as I checked the spiced rice in the other pan.

"Hmm, yeah, my brother will be here any minute." I answered Cloud. I wasn't exactly his friend, but Leon wasn't much of a talker, so Cloud had snatched the phone at some point when Leon hadn't known what to say anymore. It worked this way. Cloud asked the questions Leon wouldn't, and then he'd inform Leon of the things he'd want to know. Such as the coming out part. They'd been heavily amused when I'd explained to them why I hadn't yet.

"Dude, I have no clue now that I've seen how my mom reacted. But Axel has always been more lively anyway, hence the boyfriend being present. He promised to keep the outburst to a minimum with..." I wrinkled my nose, "distracting tactics." I shuddered, "I've seen them go at it way to many times, my friend." I chuckled as answer when Cloud asked. Then the doorbell rang,

"Kay, gotta go, tell Leon that in order for us to remain friends that are in contact? He'll need to talk back when I call. It's how phones work. Ya know, just in case he didn't read the manual." Laughing when I heard Leon growl somewhere in the background, this telling me Cloud had had me on speaker, I hung up and quickly sprinted through the house to open the door, giving Axel a very deep frown.

"Dude, this is mom's house, why are you knocking?"

He shoved me aside, marching in, "I forgot the key."

I smiled at his rude behavior, "Hi Rox." Closing the door behind the blond, I poked my brother, "Don't bring work home, I hate it and you know it."

"A patient spit up on me today, Reno, just give me a moment to cool my jets!" He growled out, having issues getting out of his coat.

"Hey, Reno. Axel, behave." Roxas gave Axel a hand, smirking at the both of us. "What's for dinner? Smells awesome."

I grinned, motioning them to follow me out to the kitchen, "Steak, cause I'm thinking you're a steak type of fellow," I nodded at Rox, "And since I figured you'd be grumpy, as you often are after work, I made you," I nodded at Axel, "spiced rice." The glare slipped off his face. So that still worked. Good to know.

"Spiced... rice?" He was salivating, "With red peppers, hot peppers, all kinds of peppers?" I nodded, "Dude, I love you!" Placing a smackingly loud kiss on my cheek, he then shoved me again, only not rudely this time but playfully before dragging Roxas passed myself and into the kitchen. Chuckling, I followed them in there, seeing Axel lifting the lid off the rice pan, sniffing it happily.

"Oh yeah..." He moaned, "That's the stuff..."

I caught Roxas' eye and he gave me an encouraging smile, then he turned to Axel. "Am I going to be allowed to taste this famous spiced rice? Or do you not share when it comes to Reno's cooking?"

I was about to wish him good luck, but then he surprised me, or not really I guess since I should have guessed what with Roxas being like no other to Axel... "Of course! You need to taste this." He implored, reaching back to grab Rox's hand, tugging him close all the while sticking a finger in my rice and then pushing it between his boyfriend's lips. "Savor... It's nearly as good as a blowjob."

I groaned in amusement, walking over to them so I could nudge them away from my stove and dump the steaks into the now heated grilling pan. "Keep the details to yourselves, please. Now sit yo asses down and dinner will be served in three minutes."

"Reno's more protective of his kitchens then he is of whatever girl he's banging." Axel told Rox, all the while I cringed, staring down at the steaks. Okay, I couldn't just not correct him anymore since that's the whole point of him being here. So I could tell him that the whole reason I ain't protective or very caring of girls, is cause I'm not interested.

I heard Roxas cough, then give a non committal sound, but I got the feeling that he wasn't going to let another comment like that slide without giving me another nudge. Okay, what was I? Ten? Smacking my head, I flipped the steaks over, counted to twenty, dumped them on plates, spooned some rice on there and then plopped the plates before their noses, taking my own and seating myself opposite from them.

"Ax, I'm not into girls. Never was." I shrugged, "Just took me a while to figure it out." I tried not to laugh when the bite of spice riced he'd shoved in his mouth, fell right back out so he could gape at me.

"You're gay?" He whispered, eye twitching, and I nodded carefully. "He's gay?" He then asked Rox, who nodded also. That led him to sigh heavily, crossing his arms, remaining silent and allowing myself and his boyfriend to stare at him carefully to see how he'd react. Lifting a finger, he opened his mouth, then closed it, and the frown turned into a glare all of a sudden. Okay, now I kind of wanted the supportive outburst, I'd be better at handling that than anger. Why wasn't he getting me his ex-boyfriends phone numbers?

"I swear to GOD!" He pointed his narrowed look at Roxas, "If you leave me for _him_?" He shoved his index finger harshly against the center of my chest, "I will murder you both, and believe you me, the judges will understand and sympathize." He declared.

Now it was Roxas' turn to spit his food out. "The _fuck_? Axel!" His glare was...scary. Along with a kick to the shin which I could see Axel's body recoiling from. "Dude, you have about ten seconds to beg my forgiveness for that statement, or you can just plan on staying at your own fucking place for the foreseeable future."

Axel didn't seem ready to back down yet though, "He's always been the hotter one! Can't blame me for jumping there!" I reached over, smacking his head.

"Calm the fuck down, Axel, just cause I'm gay doesn't mean I'm set out to steal your boyfriend." I assured, "Also, Roxas wouldn't let me, he's just as crazy in love with you as you are with him. Now get over your silly insecurity, which, on that note, I thought we'd moved passed that." I gave him a stern look, that leading him to give me a reluctant nod. "Now that we've covered that there will be no stealing of ones love interests, lets eat these steaks before they're completely cold."

The blonde still didn't look happy, and I didn't relish Axel having to deal with his wrath after they left for the night. "Fine. I hope you made mine bloody." He bit out, settling down in his chair and taking a big gulp of the wine I'd had on the table. When Axel leaned closer to Roxas, turning his face to give him a quick, hard and somewhat bruising looking kiss, I turned my gaze elsewhere, giving them a moment.

"You're mine." I heard my brother growl, and then I figured he was doing something to Roxas I _really_ didn't want to witness, as the blond let out a reluctant moan.

"Imma go eat dinner somewhere else." I muttered, rolling my eyes at the pair as I took my plate and left the kitchen. Hormonal morons.


	3. Takeout

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I came back a day later than I thought I would! Here is the new chapter! ENJOY.  
**

* * *

**Saix - The next day (Saturday)**

Roxas had warned me about taking work home with me, but of course, sometimes it was just easier to do it here than in my office where people annoyed me all day. And all that I really worked on were reviews and suggestions sent by the county office, not to mention personnel issues. Like Roxas being twenty minutes late twice last week. That wasn't a big deal, one day he had a flat tire, and the other he'd overslept. But things like that were easier to deal with when I didn't have to look at the people I was doing paperwork on ten minutes later.

Grabbing the remote, I turned the stereo down, and dug around my couch, looking for my phone which was currently going crazy. I smirked when I saw who it was.

"Hello?"

"Morning, Saix," As always, he sounded like he was amused, "Wanna grab some coffee? Roxas and Axel drank all of mine and then skipped out without buying new." A pause, "Of course."

Glancing over at the clock, I saw it wasn't too late for coffee and I wouldn't mind a break. "So, are you dragging me shopping to buy more? Or are you actually gonna want to drink some?" I teased.

"Oh, right, I'm gonna wanna buy more." He chuckled, "I'll do that on my way back, after buying you a cup. My treat. You cool with that?"

"Yeah. Where am I meeting you?" I stood up, stretching and trying to remember where I'd put my wallet.

"Something with red in the title. It's facing the church. Looks small and cozy. I haven't been there though, but it's called red something. I like red." He reasoned. "I'll need about fifteen to get there, see ya then?"

"I know the place and I'll see you in fifteen." I should probably get out of my pajamas. "See ya."

"Awesome." Click. I left the paperwork where it was, but grabbed my phone to head to my bedroom. This was a pretty common occurrence lately, meeting Reno for coffee and lunch dates. It made it a little hard not to become more and more attracted to him the more I got to know him, but I was practical about it. He was straight, so he was just going to be a good friend.

As I was changing my shirt, I heard my phone ring again. This time with Axel's ringtone, something that no matter how many times I changed it, he somehow managed to change it back. Digging through my pants again, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Dude, are you sitting? I gotta tell you about something that happened last night." A pause, "You sitting yet?"

I rolled my eyes. "Dramatic much? And no, I"m not sitting, I'm trying to get dressed."

"Alright, fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." He breathed in deeply, because apparently he didn't want to stop the dramatics. "I get a call from Reno last night, and he invites me and Roxas over for dinner, which, is kind of weird in itself, cause we usually don't hang out through formal invites, we just crash and squat each others places." I could practically hear the frown. "Anyway, so we go there, and I should have known something was up cause he prepared spiced rice for me, and he always makes that to mellow me down. But before getting to the main dish, bloody steak and spiced rice, as an entree he gives me this." I sighed, rubbing my temple at the dramatic pause he installed there, before finally telling me what this entire call was about. "So Reno's gay."

I sighed, annoyed that my heart had actually sped up at that. "Axel, have you been drinking? Your brother is not gay." Pulling my pants up, I quickly buttoned them then looked around for my shoes.

"Have _you_ been drinking?" He returned, "I just told you that he told me. He invited me over specially to announce that to me. He is gay. I know, it's a total shocker, I didn't believe it right away either, but I asked him, and he confirmed, and asked Roxas, you know, to make sure I hadn't misheard, and he confirmed it too."

I paused, trying to really understand exactly what Axel was blabbering on about. "So, wait. Your brother, Reno, is gay. The one you've been spouting out as a ladies man, and he hasn't been denying it. And now he's gay? What? Just like that?" I was...skeptical. This seemed a bit odd. A change in sexuality in a week or something wasn't really possible and I wouldn't put it past the brothers to prank each other.

Axel scoffed, "No, the asshole has known for years and figured it was none of my business to be aware. He's only telling me now because he's moved back here for good, so he assumed myself and our mother are privy to knowing that detail about him." A puff of air, "He's freakishly private about his love life. Always has been. I just didn't exactly always allow him to be quiet about it..." He said that last a little sheepish, "You know me, I get a little over excited sometimes, and I guess Reno knows that too, hence the not telling. If it weren't for me, our mother might have still believed him to be a virgin at this point."

Deep breath in, deep breath out. He was gay? So, his little stunt at the cafe wasn't just something he did to scare off the ladies, he really was gay. "Huh, well, _did_ you get a little over excited?" It was safe to assume that he did, but I needed to distract him before he caught onto my sudden reluctance to talk about his brother's sexuality.

He chuckled, "Not the way he'd expected. I threatened to murder him and Roxas if my blondie left me for Reno." He was shrugging now, I was sure of it. "Then Rox got angry with me, because, well, I might have jumped to very wrong conclusions, and by the time I was done ravaging him properly to be forgiven, Reno had gone to another room."

"I can't really blame him. So, hey, um. Can I call you back later? I'm about to head out the door." And have lunch with your just-out-of-the-closet brother.

"Yeah, sure, Roxas is pouting cause I'm not giving him attention anyways." I heard my friend disagree in the background. "Later." Click.

Putting my phone into my jeans pocket, I pulled my hair back and got ready to put the rubber band in it, but I stopped and let it fall back into my face. I wanted to be mad at Reno for keeping something like that to himself, as this changed my whole outlook on him, but how could I fault him for keeping me in the dark, when he was keeping his entire family in the dark? It wasn't my place to judge when someone was going to come out of the closet to their friends and family, every one had the right to do it in their own time. But still. It was going to be that much harder to maintain our friendship without me wanting more. And we were just friends. If he told me, I needed to be supportive and not judgmental. But I was leaving my hair down. I needed some kind of barrier.

* * *

Stopping in front of the coffee shop, I dropped some change into the parking meter and pulled open the door. My eyes glanced around the room between the strands of my hair and I saw Reno sitting at a table in the corner, right next to the window. He'd somehow known that I would want to sit somewhere I could see people, but people wouldn't really look at me. I raised my hand to get his attention and walked over to him.

"Hey. I see you beat me here."

"Yeah, guess I was a little eager." He smiled as I sat down on the chair opposite of him. "Keep telling you, coffee isn't as good without ya."

I almost slammed my head against the table as I was suddenly reading too much into his words, but I offered him a tight smile instead. "You only say that when I'm paying. Which I suppose I could today." The waitress came by and filled the cup waiting on the table for me and I grabbed some sugar packets. "So, any luck finding a freelance gig you like?"

"I keep telling you and you keep not listening. I don't actually enjoy it when you pay in my stead, but you're quicker on your feet than I am and beat me to the cashier most of the time." He grabbed my spoon, stirring my coffee for me, "And no, but that's fine, I got plenty of time before I need to work again." Using the same spoon, he stirred his own cup. Sighing softly, he smiled at me, "How ya doing today?"

I shrugged, wanting to ask him about what Axel had blurted out to me, but felt reluctant about being too nosy or pushy. "Read some complaints about the lack of magazines for the library, which means that teenagers want me to add Playboy. Reviewed some employee records, nothing much." Sipping my coffee, I sighed as it seemed to pour energy right into me. Saturdays were my sleeping in days, and so I never made coffee, but I would make an exception for this cafe's coffee. It was quite delicious. "By the way, how are you liking the last batch of books you checked out? Anything good?"

I saw him smother a grin, "Yes, some are good, some aren't." Vague much? "Have you read anything interesting lately?" He asked quickly, and then a frown settled on his face. "Do you stuff your ears with something to make it so you ain't able to listen to my blabbering? Or do you just enjoy frustrating me with that hair of yours purposely?" I saw his hand lift off the table, reaching over to me, and it didn't take me long to realize he was going to tuck my hair back.

My reaction was to slap his hand away, angry that he would try and touch me that way. That wasn't the way 'friends' treated other friends. He knew I was gay, and yet he could pretend to be straight and touch me like that? When it was hard enough to keep my feelings to myself. "Why didn't you tell me you were gay?" I snapped in my librarian whisper voice. I was fine with him keeping it to himself, but dammit, why the fuck was he touching me?

He retrieved his hand, holding it in the other while momentarily looking like a punished puppy might. "News still travels faster than I do. Clearly." He muttered out, tucking his hands away underneath the table. "I don't know, cause you didn't ask?" He offered first, then shook his head, "My brother is gay and my mother is the most supportive person when it comes to homosexuality, yet I didn't tell them either." He shrugged, giving me a look that told me he wasn't too sure on the why he'd kept it to himself either. "I just don't know how to throw it out there. How do I do that? Hi, my name is Reno, I'm gay? Straight people don't do that, so why should we?" A disbelieving look crossed his face as he crossed his arms and slumped back in the chair, "Also, be honest with me. Would you have agreed to lunches and coffee had you known I was? I have a feeling you wouldn't have given me a shot at being friends or anything more had I told."

I couldn't deny it, but it still hurt. "That may be the case, but still. All you would have had to do was say you wanted to be friends, just like you did when I thought you were straight and the results would have been the same. I would have been friends with you based on the fact that you are Axel's brother alone, no matter what your sexuality. But I can't have you hiding behind your 'straightness' and keep trying to be my friend. It's not really fair that way." I wasn't mad anymore. I was just uncomfortable, but it would pass.

His eye twitched, "And here Axel tells me I don't know how to be subtle. Obviously he's wrong." Shuffling his seat closer to the table, he leaned on the edge so he could look at me more intently. He did that a lot. "Dude, use that smart brain of yours and please think back on our rendezvous. I never _hid_ behind my straightness, because I've actually been flirting with you from day one. I had an inkling you believed me to be straight, and yeah, I'm sorry I didn't correct you on the matter, but again..."

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I just couldn't go; Yo, I'm Reno, I'm gay, a 182 cm tall, have red hair and if you pull my pants down, my pubics will confirm it's natural!" He paused, letting that sink in, "I thought about telling you if we happened to land on the topic, ya know? Sort of smooth it in, so it wouldn't be too out of the blew and weird, right? But you are a master at avoiding subjects when you don't wanna talk about them." He pointed out, "And after the butt pinch? You ran away from me faster than anyone has before, but the moment Axel blurted out I was a ladies man, which I didn't correct him on cause I was _not_ coming out to him in a freaking mall, you offer me lunch." He exhaled, "But yes, it was really unfair of me. Just... please understand my logic." He grumbled out, slumping back in the chair again.

"I do about the coming out thing. That wasn't what I was getting upset about." I broke eye contact, bringing my hand up to my eyebrows and squeezing my forehead. "I didn't mean to jump down your throat."

"Saix!" He barked, snatching my hand away from my face so he could look me straight in the eye, "I don't wanna be your friend, ya hear?"

I tugged on my hand, but he didn't let go. This was becoming more than a little strange and I felt my pulse start to race as he stared at me. "What do you mean?" I whispered.

He rolled his eyes, growling in annoyance, "Seriously, the next date is taking place in a doctor's office where I can have your ears checked out." He tightened his hold on my hand when I tried to tug it free again, "Okay, maybe if I do it less gracefully, toning down the class..." He shook his head, giving me an amused look, "Dude, you're a hot piece of ass and I wanna pinch that cheek again, only this time, I'd like your permission." He cringed while laughing, "Kay, that was crude, but maybe you'll get my point now?"

I didn't know if I believed that, and my first instinct was to resist any effort that he was about to make getting into my pants. It's hard to explain but I was instantly wary when someone looked at me the way he was. Not that anyone had looked at me like that in the past six months, but it was almost unbelievable. Licking my lips, I tried to understand that I actually...believed him, and I wasn't going to downplay his attraction. Bemused, I chuckled.

"You know, I think me believing you were straight is actually helping your case. Cause at least I got to know you and I think I might actually believe that you'll maybe date me and not just fuck and run."

"Oh look, we're finally getting somewhere." He smirked. "Now will you please tell me if I have a shot at dating you? Because so far we've established I really like you, but you're a tightly closed book, Duckling. Wanna grant me a hint?"

I was excited, but wary. "Don't expect me to be simply okay with going out in public at first though. I can do things, but please don't push me too fast, okay? If we can agree on that, then yeah, dating."

He chuckled, "Give me some credit, I pretended to be straight to make you feel at ease around me." He joked. When I raised an eyebrow at that, he added sheepishly, "Too soon?" I nodded. "Kay, don't throw our progress out of the window for it though. Here; Yes, that's fine by me, you set the pace." And then he smiled happily.

* * *

**Reno - a week or so later**

Pacing the kitchen floor, I ran my hands frustratingly through my hair, tugging and frowning deeply at nothing in particular as I did so.

"It doesn't make sense, ma, I flat out asked him if he wanted to date, he says yes, and now he's blowing me off for work every time I call to set up an official get together as more than friends." I halted in my pacing, offering my mother a questioning look.

She looked up from her newspaper, "I'd help you, but you won't tell me who this person is, and I'd need to know them to be able to tell you the why of it." She pointed out.

I waved my hand at her flippantly, "I told him he could set the pace, and he wanted to keep things private. I respect that."

"Yet you're talking to me about him."

I grinned, "Not really, since you don't know his name or who he is. For all you know I could be talking about the 62 year old closet case baker around the corner."

That led her to grimace, "Oh no... Reno, please tell me you don't have a thing for enormous beer bellies and back hair that resembles a rain forest?"

I raised an eyebrow, "How do you know he has back hair that resembles a rain forest?"

She smiled secretly, placing her gaze back on the paper, "It's not just the nurses who gossip in a hospital, you know..."

I sighed, resuming my pacing as I rubbed my face, "I think he didn't have trouble going out for lunch and coffee before cause he then thought we were just friends. But now that it's turned into official dates?" I paused for a moment, thinking it over, "I'm thinking the public display is bothering him more in the dating scenario." I nodded at myself, smiling slowly, "That _must_ be it."

My mother laughed, "Because it can't be you?"

"Yo. Mother, please." I waved at myself, giving her a dull stare, "None would deny themselves this package."

"That arrogance you get from your father, not me."

I snorted, "You know, every flaw or flamboyant thing either Axel or me sport? You blame it on dad and never yourself."

She grinned up at me, "Well, bless his soul and may he rest in peace, but I can't deny the small perk of him not being able to argue me."

Walking over to the counter, I snatched the paper from her, "When are ya gonna start dating again? I'm thinking you need some lovin' in your life that neither me nor Ax can give you." I said seriously.

"Byron!" She shouted out, "Our son is being a pain in my ass! Haunt him out of our house, would you?" I rolled my eyes, giving her paper back and making my way out of the kitchen.

"Whatever, ma, just remember that we won't care if you decided to give it another go." I quickly closed the door, muting out her response to that before jogging over to the guest bedroom I was currently staying in. I was real sure it was the public display that was making Saix blow me off like he had this passed week. All I had to do was offer him a date where there were no people whatsoever. And for me? Not mission impossible.

* * *

Marching into the library, I lifted a finger at the receptionist when she opened her mouth to protest at my being here. The place was closed.

"Shh!" I scolded, "You'll disturb the books." I whisper shouted, placing my hands over my ears so I couldn't hear her try and stop me as I walked passed her. By now I knew where Saix's office was, and I figured he still had to be here, cause he seemed to like sticking around longer than he needed. I didn't bother knocking, simply pushed the door open, closing it behind me once I was inside. Of course I'd been right, he was still here, hunched over his desk, and to my great pleasure, here, privately? He tied his hair all the way back in a high pony tail, his face completely cleared.

"Okay, come on, Duckling, I'm taking you out on a date and I'm not taking no for an answer." I gestured for him to get out from behind his desk. "I will get my way." I added sternly.

His eyes snapped upwards, and he gave me a small smile while putting the cap on the pen he'd been using. With his hand propped up on the desk, he rested his chin there and raised an eyebrow. "You know, this is technically trespassing or something. But I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." He sighed. "I guess I can't run away forever, but where exactly are you planning on taking me?"

I grinned happily when that very small and slight worry of him not wanting me faded at his words. Moving over to his side, I took his hand in mine and guided him around the desk to have him stand before me. "I promise you, it's the most remote place in the entire world." I reached up, twisting a rebel lock back in place behind his ear, licking my lips at the same time as I stared at his mouth for a moment and then up into his eyes. "It'll just be you and me. Sound good?" I settled my hand against his cheek, running my thumb softly over his scar before leaning in and placing a lingering kiss against it. "Hi..." I finally said, remembering my manners.

He blinked at me in surprise, but didn't flinch like I thought he might. No, instead he leaned in slightly to the side of my face and took a deep breath, letting his lips brush gently over my neck. Lingering there for only a moment more before stepping back, Saix gave me a thoughtful look while threading the fingers of his left hand into my right.

"You smell like vanilla." He smirked. "Were you baking?"

I was still recovering from the small shiver and sudden burst of warmth in my stomach caused by the touch he'd given me, leading me to take a moment to be able to answer him. "Huh?" I chuckled, "Oh, no, I ran out of soap and had to use my mom's." A shrug, "But I can actually bake. We'll save that for another time though, for now..." I squeezed his hand. "You're going to come with me without asking any questions. Things will become clear to you as we make our way to our date." I smirked, waggling my eyebrows in form of challenge, "Ready?"

"I suppose I can consent to being kidnapped by a strange red-headed man. I'm at your mercy, kind sir." It may have sounded slightly romantic, but he was smirking the entire time.

"Great! Let's move." Turning, I pretty much dragged him out of the library, into my car and then started the engine to make my way to where we needed to be in order for me to make the impossible, possible. Cause I'm Reno fucking Montenegro, and can do anything I want.

* * *

Not only was I happy to have found a solution to get Saix to go out with me on a date, but... I had missed flying a lot these last few weeks. It was almost as important as my ability to walk was.

"Here." I guided Saix a few steps away from the large warehouse type building and then proceeded in unlocking the door, having gotten the key from an old friend who didn't mind letting me borrow his chopper for the night. Just so long I covered the tank expenses, of course. Pushing to slide the door open, I grinned, walking back over to Saix as I pointed at the helicopter I'd just revealed. Wasn't exactly the quality I was used to, but I wasn't going to complain.

"You're not afraid of heights, right? Cause I'm taking you up in that and we'll have our date in the sky." I smiled happily, "No people. See, I told you."

"I'm not afraid of heights." His voice was awestruck and his gaze was stuck on the helicopter as he answered me. "Are we really going to actually fly tonight? This is our date?"

I nodded, glad to see he seemed to like this, "Yes, I'm dead serious. I figured if I can give you the sky? I'll beat all your previous boyfriends and hopefully establish a second date with less reluctance on your part." Reaching out, I took his hand and then walked us over to the helicopter, opening the door on the side, climbing in and then tugging him up as well before moving to the front. "It'll be loud, but..." I looked around the panels, smirking when I finally spotted the communication head sets. "These will help make sure we don't need to shout at each other to hear."

* * *

**Saix**

I accepted the headset that Reno offered me and tried not to let him see any nerves on my part about actually being in a helicopter. I'd never ridden in one before and to think that he'd set all this up for our first date was astounding. Granted, I felt guilty for all the problems I'd caused by turning him down, but not enough to forgo a ride like this one.

If I was honest with myself, I could admit that I'd been scared about the prospect of dating anyone in particular and more so Reno as he was someone I considered a friend first and foremost. When we were together getting coffee and going to lunch those few weeks, I'd been more relaxed than I'd realized and to have that suddenly shift into _dating_ was hard to swallow. Even though I had a feeling that dating him would be amazing, as I could admit when I saw the helicopter, the fact remained that I was now going to date a friend of mine.

Thank goodness I hadn't let on to Axel and Roxas about Reno and his insistence to date me. They would have never let me live it down. Roxas would probably dissect my behavior, Reno's behavior and after being disgruntled about me dating someone who was almost his in-law, he'd be all over my case about _why_ I hadn't said yes to a date. I couldn't really predict Axel's reaction, but I think I had less to worry about than Reno did.

My eyes were drawn to Reno's as he flipped a switch and I flinched when the blades started whirling, picking up in speed. I was fascinated as he flipped switch after switch, turned knobs and flipped levers. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason, but the helicopter was responding. He truly was amazing to watch, and I knew I was falling pretty fast for him based on this date alone.

"Are these things on?" My voice sounded funny going through the microphone attached to my headset, and I wondered if he could hear everything.

"Yeah, I can hear you." He smiled my way before picking up a remote between our seats, pointing it to the left and pressing a button. Once that done, he returned it to it's place, and then looked up through the window and... Ah, the ceiling of the warehouse was parting. "Okay, you ready for this?" He seemed to be completely at home in this machine... More so than he did anywhere else. "Can you hear me fine?"

"I can hear you okay." He sounded a million miles away, but I could reach out and touch him. A bad idea when I thought about it, so I sat on my hand to stifle the urge. "And I'm ready when you are!" My excitement was rising and my heart was beginning to race. "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere in particular, we're just gonna swim around in some clouds." Grinning, I saw him sit back, placing both his hands around the joystick which he then pulled towards him, and then he seemed to be moving it subtly and gently back forth, the chopper lifting off the ground and balancing itself upwards into the air. "Kay, might feel funny in the stomach at first." He warned, reaching out to press some more buttons, flipping another couple of switches and then returning it with the other hand on the joystick. We were out of the warehouse by now, steadily moving up into the sky. "Ah man... I missed this." It's only when we'd hit the right amount of height up in the air that he let the chopper fly forward, "How you doing?" He smiled my way.

"I'm alright." Truth be told, I was nervous beyond anything, but it was the excited nervous and I was staring out the windows, looking all around me as we got higher and higher. The view was amazing. I doubt I'd ever see anything like it again. "I'm sorry I kept flaking out on you." I owed him an apology at the very least.

Leaving one hand on the stick, he reached out with the other, clasping our fingers together. "I told you I was okay with whatever pace you set. If you needed some time to come to terms that this? Us dating? I don't mind. You're here now." His eyes were focused on what he was doing, but he regularly peaked my way, small smiles offered. "So, while we take a quick look around paradise, anything in particular you'd like to do or talk about?" He snorted, "Well, we can't do much, or we'll crash, so I guess talking is the only option for now."

The minute he pointed out that we couldn't really _do_ anything together, I immediately wanted to put my hands all over him. Blame it on me being completely susceptible to all forms of reverse psychology. Biting my lip, I grinned as the clouds around us were looking bigger as we went higher. "How long do you usually wait before sleeping with someone you are dating?"

I saw he was surprised by the question, but he quickly recovered, smirking, "At least you don't beat around the bush." He squeezed my hand gently, "Back when I hadn't figured out the whole gay factor yet? I actually didn't date girls. I just slept with them. Rinoa is an exception only cause she managed to make me date her. Conniving, I tell ya." He laughed, rolling his eyes, "As for guys... Dated three in total, dated each for less than four months. Never seemed to work out. The sex was random though. One I ended up not going all the way with at all, another had me naked the same night we met, and the last waited till the sixth date." It would have been awkward to talk about ex boyfriends, if Reno hadn't spoken in the tone he had. He was just pointing out the truth, stating a fact more than reminiscing. "How bout yourself?"

I thought back to the men I'd dated. It seemed like so long ago. "I've had it about the same here and there. For every guy it was different, no two were alike. I was somewhat picky about who I had sex with and like yourself, there was one I dated that I didn't sleep with at all." My instincts had almost screamed at me to not have sex with him, and I counted myself lucky when I learned later that he had an STD. I still shuddered at that. "Ever been in love then?"

I saw a smile play on his lips before he shook his head, "Can't say that I have been." He peaked my way, "How long till we have sex?"

I pretended to think. Truth was, I could easily see us having it in the next 24 hours if he was so inclined. He was becoming irresistible to me, damn him. "How soon do _you_ want to have sex?"

He laughed, shaking his head at me in a negative. "Nah, uh, Saix... We decided _you'd_ set the pace, and if that aint enough? I asked the question first." Clearly beyond amused at my cornered situation, he waggled his eyebrows my way, "Come on, Duckling, spill it... Tell me how badly you want us to be naked together."

"Ass." I mumbled halfheartedly as I smiled back. "I've been imagining you in varied states of undress since about 5 minutes after meeting you. So now that we are actually dating, I'm sure you can imagine how quickly I look at you and imagine you_ naked_." Chew on that, Reno. I couldn't help but add, "If we were driving, I may have been persuaded to get you half naked. Too bad we're flying."

"Dude!" He protested, "You're making me want to land. Not cool, when I'm up in the air? I normally never wanna come down." He pulled our clasped hands to him, placing a kiss against the back of mine. "I want you so bad... Been wanting you bad for a long while now. Don't make me wait too long, kay? It'd be cruel."

"I never said I'd make you wait." A thought suddenly occurred to me. "Um, are you planning on telling Axel that we are dating? Cause I haven't said anything."

He frowned my way, "Why would you give me such awesome news, followed up with a question about my brother? Major turn off." He chuckled. "And sure I was planning on telling Axel, whenever you're ready for that."

Grateful for that, I sat back in my seat, watching the beautiful sky as Reno effortlessly guided us through the clouds. "I mentioned it as I didn't want the blood that's supposed to make you smart to flow south to your dick. I don't wanna crash, you know." I thought for a moment. "I think I'd like to tell Axel sooner rather than later. Not that I really think he's going to have a problem, but he is my best friend and I bet Roxas could spot us dating at fifty paces. That brat is way too tuned into the world around him. Either way, we can have sex, then tell everyone. I figure sex makes this somewhat permanent." I raised an eyebrow, silently asking if he agreed with me.

He groaned, "Oh gods, planning out our sex? Surprisingly hot, yo." He paused, "So, you said you didn't want to keep Axel out of the loop for too long. That means..." He trailed off, glancing my way, "Is now too eager?" I tried to keep the smug grin off my face, instead sending Reno a small frown.

"You mean...right now? Reno, I can't have sex whilst wearing this funky headset. It's annoying."

"Hey, I'm all for mind blowing orgasms, and I'll make sure to give you one and take in return, but I'm thinking we should keep the mind blowing far away from the literal." He guided the chopper around, winking my way. "Oh! Would you look at that!" He released my hand, tapping a screen on the control panel, "The tank is low on fuel... we better head back before it runs out." He grinned my way, "Don't worry, I'll drive you home and walk you to your door to make up for this little hiccup."

"You don't know where I live." Narrowing my eyes, I glared at him. "Do you? I heard about the background check you did on Roxas. Gonna admit you did one on me?" I did another quick glance out the window, enjoying the view one last time before we landed. "But I suppose I should tell you. I don't think I wanna have sex in your mother's house. That's slightly insane."

"I swear, I didn't." He said it so seriously... "Honest to god. I checked out Roxas because I'm pretty sure he and Ax are gonna get hitched, wanted to know what my future brother in law had going on. When it comes to my dates?" He shrugged, "It would be rude and I do actually like getting to know you at your own pace. Every time you offer me a bit of yourself, I feel like I've done good. With Roxas though? Well, I'm no trying to get into his pants, am I? Why would I want to make that effort?" He blinked, pausing as he frowned, "That came out wrong, I think. I'm not into you just for the sex." He nodded firmly my way. "And I didn't check you out. And yes, sex at my mother's house would be weird. So just give me directions to your place as I don't know where you live." He landed the chopper neatly, the ceiling closing up and he proceeded in turning off the engine.

"Hell, your adorable." I chuckled, amused by his almost rambling speech. "Maybe we should go eat before you end up at my place. My refrigerator is pretty bare." And I was starving as he'd picked me up straight from work. I usually went through a drive-through on my way home, and so I was feeling the fact that I'd had lunch almost 6 hours ago.

As he pushed one last button and pulled off his headset, I reached over and quickly kissed his cheek. "Thank you for the ride, Reno. It was pretty amazing first date material."

His hand shot out, grasping my collar to make sure I couldn't move away. "You're welcome. I believe you deserve nothing less than amazing." He murmured, turning his head to place a soft kiss against my cheek in return. "Since I did promise you no people on our first date, and I don't want it to be over yet... How about I drive you back to the library, let you get your stuff and go back to your apartment, and in the meantime I'll buy some groceries, join you again at your place and then cook us some dinner in your kitchen?" His lips were moving against my skin, and he didn't seem willing to move away.

Letting myself go, I turned my face into his, pressing our lips together softly, barely touching. He could bring home nothing but bread and milk and I'd be happy with that. His scent was intoxicating this close, and I could smell just a hint of vanilla on his skin again. Moving my lips against his, I said. "I don't care either way, as long as you end up at my apartment tonight. Don't make me beg, Reno."

His other hand reached up to cup my face, followed by a sharp inhale, "You're the one that said we should eat first." He reminded, "Christ," He moaned, "the things you make me feel." A whisper before he caught my bottom lip between his, the tip of his tongue sliding across it before he sucked on it for a moment.

Loosing myself in his kiss, I racked my brain for a solution to getting him to my apartment in the next ten minutes. I let my tongue sneak out, licking along his lips and tasting every small hint of him that I could. It was teasing me, and I felt my body heat up when I imagined what else I wouldn't mind tasting.

"Takeout. We'll go home and order takeout. Please." There was a whine in my voice that I wasn't proud of, but fuck, I wanted him home.

Another moan, "Genius." He kissed me again, slowly but quite thoroughly, leaving us both breathless by the time he pulled away some. "Lets go." He said eagerly, moving us out of the chopper and back to the car.


	4. On, Off

**A/N: **Hello! So this is the last chapter to this story :) I hope you all enjoyed the read as much as Alice and I enjoyed writing it! We have one story left to upload, and then our storage is officially empty, meaning that after the one shot (which I'll upload tomorrow), we probably won't be posting anything new for a little while. Alice did say she was as interested as I to revise Wonderwall, so while it won't be a new story, my intention was to rewrite a lot of parts of it, meaning the revision will contain lots of new things and so it will partly feel like a new story :) Keep your eyes open for that one. As for the one shot, it revolves around Axel and Roxas! But before all that, enjoy this last chapter! *Hugs***  
**

* * *

**Reno**

I waited patiently for Saix to open his apartment door, my hands resting on his hips while I let my lips trail kisses along his neck. Reaching up, I brushed the hair out of the way, sucking in his earlobe, and to my great satisfaction, he fumbled a bit with the lock because of that. I was about to whisper something dirty in his ear, but he cut me off with a slight victory wiggle, one I would never forget and ask him to do again sometime soon, before throwing the door open and stepping out of my hands to move inside.

Before I could complain about the sudden distance, he'd turned, hands grabbing my shirt so he could pull me to him, one hand sliding around my neck, the other closing the door before wrapping around my waist. He was very eager, and I liked it. I barely had time to grin when his mouth was on mine again, and I moaned in slight surprise at the roughness of it, quickly adjusting to this new pace as I grasped his hips again, walking him backwards, deeper into the small living room.

"You've got a lovely home..." I murmured before nibbling on his bottom lip. When he chuckled, I figured he knew I hadn't exactly had a shot at looking around the place. I don't think he was gonna let me anytime soon either. Tugging his dress shirt out of his pants, as he was still in his working attire, I had the great pleasure of undoing button by button, revealing some skin bit by bit... Like a present. Reno likes presents...

"Soft..." I said as I ran my hands over his chest, enjoying the smooth skin while pushing the shirt over his shoulders. "Bedroom?"

"Yes, this apartment has one." He smirked as he took small steps backwards. "Oh, you mean, should we _go_ to the bedroom?" Catching my lips in a kiss again, he nibbled lightly before pulling back. "I suppose a bed would be the best place to see this..." I nearly jumped in surprise as his hand trailed down to quickly cup me through my pants. "Hmm, can't wait."

I groaned against his mouth, "I almost want to tell you to stand in a corner and think about what you did wrong for having kept this..." I ran my hands along his arms, shivering in delight at all he was. "side of you secret from me. Bad Saix." I scolded lightly, pressing numerous kisses over his face, my breath picking up in speed as he pretty much fondled the goods over the fabric. "Don't stop doing that, yo..." I pleaded, darting my eyes around the place to see if I could locate the bedroom. "Door on my right?" I asked, framing his face then so I could tilt his head back and kiss him once more, deeply this time.

His head nodded but his lips remained sealed to mine while his hand shot out feeling along the wall and pushing me backwards while he managed to fumble with a doorknob. "Here, this door." Was all he managed to speak before covering my lips again. He seemed to have a real desire to devour my mouth as he couldn't seem to stop kissing me.

"This room is awesome too. You'll have to give me the number of your decorator." I tugged his body up against mine, placing a hand on the small of his back to keep him right there, it trailing down to cup one of his cheeks firmly over the slacks. "Been wanting to do that for a while now..." With my free hand, I hit the light switch to help give me some sense of orientation, but also, to see him naked, cause I had every intention of getting an amazing eye full.

Before my eyes even began to adjust, his hand snaked out and turned the lights off then came up to loop around my neck as he forced his body against mine, his hips grinding into me.

"Fuck." I kissed him hard, having no issue helping him making the bump and grind keep going. I was very happy when the back of my knees hit the edge of the mattress, and I let myself fall back onto it all the while holding him still so he could drop down on top of me. Straddling my waist, I let him rip my shirt off over my head, and neither one of us said a word or wasted any time as when he leaned back in, I moved up, our mouths once again merged together.

Loosening his belt while my tongue snaked passed his lips to explore and play, I used my other hand that wasn't occupied to seek the light switch of the bedside lamp. It took a while, and I think I momentarily lost concentration on the kissing, because lets face it? Opening pants, kissing and turning on lights? I just don't know how to pat my head and rub my stomach at the same time. But after a while the lights were on, and I smiled as I could see his face again, leading me to thread my fingers through his hair.

Grinning down at me, he rocked his hips against mine again, causing us both to groan slightly. Then in a surprise move, he flipped us over and opened his legs as I easily settled between them, while reaching out and clickling the lamp back off. His mouth was suddenly fastened to my collarbone, licking and nipping, most likely raising a mark.

He was good. Very good. I was definitely distracted, but not completely gone in incoherence to not have noticed him not liking the lights on. I was going to change that. "Saix!" My head lost it's stability on my shoulders as it dropped forward, the moan that carried his name quite loud as he was currently using his teeth to tug gently on my nipple ring. Kay... I smiled, eyes closed as I enjoyed his ministrations, making sure to keep my rhythm between his legs steady, but slow.

I still wanted to see though. Reaching for the wall, I searched, and after a second or two I found the switch of the ceiling light I'd spotted above his headboard. Looking down, I saw him pause in his sucking, licking and nipping, big, caramel colored eyes staring up from beneath me. Seemed like he was trying to understand why I was so hell bent on having lights on.

I grinned, "You're cute." Raising his eyebrow, he didn't say anything, but without breaking eye contact, he reached and hit the switch I'd just flipped, plunging us back into darkness. Well, as dark as it could be considering it was still slightly light outside. He tentatively swirled my nipple with his tongue once more, obviously waiting to see what I would do.

Gently prying his face off my chest, I sat up, hitting the light switch while offering him a narrowed look, daring him to try that again. He returned the look while turning it off again. I turned it on again. He then off, I then on, which led him to prop onto his elbows so he could glare at me better before turning it off once more. I did not feel all that threatened by the look, so of course, I turned it on. He then off, I then on, off, on, off, on, off, on, off, on-

"Saix!" I grabbed his hand before he could kill it again. "Stop that." I chuckled at our silliness. "Why the driven need for it to be off?"

"Why the driven need for it to be on? How exactly is that supposed to be romantic and inspire hidden thoughts and desires with a blaring yellow light in your eyes?" He certainly had a response to everything, didn't he? Pouting now, he rolled his hips up, grinding our arousal's together again.

"Because I hadn't-" I bit my lip to smother a moan, trying to keep going with my reply, "planned on us having sex. Had I known, I'd have been able to get us some candle lighting, but since this was a sprung and spontaneous decision, you're going to have to forgive me the harsh lighting." I laced my fingers through his, making sure he couldn't try and hit the switch again. "Just like looking at ya, Saix... You turn me on." I told him, laying back down on top of him so I could resume the bump and grind. "Come on, Duckling... Please?" I begged as best I could, kissing my way down his neck, "You're so lovely, and so far, I think I've given you a killer date and because of that, you should do something nice for me in return, you know? As a thank you Reno for giving me the sky?"

I didn't need to look at him to see the eye-roll. "You are so weird." He sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I swear the next time we do this, _I _get to be the boss."

Grinning in triumph, I moved off him so I could start tugging his pants down. "So I figure you want the lights off to minimize my view on you, but you do realize that by shutting them off? You effectively get to see less of me too." I pointed out innocently as I started working off my own pants now that he was spread out before me in only his underwear. "Now, I don't like to brag..." Yes I did. This was fun. "But my previous job forced me to work out regularly, so I got this six pack thing going on, and a chiseled chest and!" I stood at the edge of the bed now, pants gone, "Lookit those arms." I patted my biceps. "You really wanna deprive yourself of all this in the visual aspect?" I waved at myself.

"No..." He sputtered out faintly, his eyes practically undressing me themselves. "You. You should really go around like that all day. Now, get up here and leave your underwear over there." His eyes were glued to my torso and he kept licking his lips as though he wanted to trace the areas I'd just bragged about with his tongue.

"Yes sir." I complied eagerly, wiggling out of my boxers, but before I lay back down on top of him, I made sure to remove his too, groaning at the sight of him, and then again when our skins touched. "I've never been this attracted to anyone before in my life." I told him softly, needing him to know that.

"Prove it." He teased, running his fingers down my back, squeezing my ass cheeks and forcing my erection to grind into his. "I've never wanted to lick anyone's abs before. You really do have quite a body on you."

"I think my straining cock, begging you for attention? Is proof in and of itself." I offered easily, "And my abs are yours to do with as you will. Now turn over, don't be shy, and give me that ass of yours." My tongue and fingers wanted to go exploring. I paused though, "Unless you don't wanna bottom?" I'd been with dudes, certainly, but this was always an awkward type moment for me. With girls I didn't have to run into this wall since there was only one way to do it.

His smile was gentle, and he patted my head. "Maybe next time I'll top, if you're okay with that. But today? I'm perfectly happy to bottom." And with that, he flipped over like I'd asked then lifted his hips and wiggled them suggestively.

I smiled happily at the view. "I don't take when I can't return." I assured before sliding my hands up and over his legs until they were cupping his ass firmly. "Hot." I panted out, the sight of him alone making my mind go to mush. Leaning over him, I let one hand slip around him, my palm pressing against his stomach, teasingly moving down towards his erection while I kissed my way down his spine. Once I reached the top of his ass, I slipped my tongue out, dragging it down between his cheeks, back up, down again before I gently lapped at his entrance, my other hand wrapping around his length at the same time.

"Shit. Fucking hell, Reno. You don't do things halfway, do you?" His voice was panting as his hips pushed back onto my tongue. Stroking his leg with one hand, and his dick with the other, my tongue never left his skin as I continued to lick and work him, enjoying the sounds he was letting escape. I liked watching his back arch, and the goosebumps breaking out over his skin, and the way his blue hair rested on top of his pale skin.

I made sure he was covered in just a light sheen of sweat before asking him for the lube, and I grinned when he'd tossed a condom back my way at the same time. Leaving place for my finger to work him after having coated them with lotion, I kept my mouth on his back, kissing him everywhere I could reach, slowing the pace of the rub on his cock when he told me he was close. My dick was leaking at this point, and I really had to concentrate to stop myself from humping his leg just to be able to get some friction. It wasn't long till he gave me the green light and it didn't take me more than five seconds to remove my fingers and roll the condom down my length. What I did take my time doing was... Turning him back around.

Hovering over him, I pushed his shoulder with one hand so he'd flip over onto his back again, my other hand cupping his face as I tilted my head up to kiss his lips. "I am so happy you pinched my butt by accident."

A light blush colored his cheeks and I was gratified that he was panting and his eyes were dilated. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you? I refuse to tell people that's how we met." He was smiling as he said it, threading his fingers through my hair. "_You _pinched my butt."

Smiling, I pressed my lips to his, "I did." A murmur, "And although saying I started it wouldn't be the truth, for you I'm willing to tell the world I did indeed pinch your butt first." Grasping his leg, I lifted it up some, allowing me to slip inside of him, leading me to moan into his mouth.

"I've got you whipped already, Reno." He whispered, running his tongue over my lips as his body relaxed around me. "Fuck, you feel incredible. It's been awhile, so go easy at first." Hands were running down my back again, resting against my hips so he could encourage my movements.

I shivered at the feel of it all while slowly pushing in and out of him, making sure to take it easy like he'd asked. Propping my elbows onto either side of his head, I kept my head dipped down to be able to continue to place soft pecks and lingering kisses against his mouth, catching his moans and letting him catch mine.

"I like that..." I encouraged as he wrapped his legs around my waist, allowing me more space to move. I could feel his dick twitching, trapped between our stomachs and I knew my own was having the time of his life. Despite having the lights on so we could see each other, I couldn't help but notice that Saix was one of those who tended to close his eyes when he was feeling particularly good, his moans indicating that. It was cute, his face would get slightly scrunched up as he let out his noises. It only took a few minutes before he was pulling me faster, his whole body moving with mine.

"Faster, please, Reno, faster! Not gonna last..." Nodding cause my panting was making it hard to talk, I kissed him roughly, kind of sloppily as his words elevated my excitement. My body pressed completely on top of his, I slid a hand down and underneath his ass, lifting it some to help me move quicker, pounding into him harder.

"Fuck, you make me loose my mind..." I practically growled as the orgasm was creeping it's way up, about ready to burst. His response was to grip so hard I was sure I'd have bruises on my hips in the morning, and clamp down on my shoulder with his teeth. I felt his release suddenly splash between our stomachs as he threw his head back and my name fell from his lips.

"Oh god. Fuck." His eyes opened finally as he finished his orgasm, the brightness staring at me as he gave me a sloppy grin. Pretty much all it took for me to follow, the sight of him, and of course, I couldn't deny that his ass clenching tightly around me played a great part in it as well. Forehead pressed against his, I moaned loudly, body trembling as I released. His hold on me loosened at the same pace it took me to come down from the high, our pants mingling.

"That was perfect, yo." I got out breathlessly, my muscles turning into jello, and I hoped my weight wouldn't crush him.

"Hm-hmm." He didn't respond beyond that, only tightened his hold on me, stopping me from rolling off. Pressing kisses along my shoulders, he licked the spot he'd bitten earlier. "Sorry, but I think I gave you a hickey." He murmured, not sounding sorry at all.

Pushing the hair out of his face, I kissed the top of his head before settling mine on his shoulder. "S'okay," I smiled, "I don't mind." Closing my eyes, I sighed contently. "You're not sending me home, right? Cause I'm too comfortable to move."

"As long as your mom doesn't come banging on my door demanding I get you home at a decent hour, you're free to stay as long as you want. But I am kicking you out so we can at least eat dinner. I'm starving, I'll remind you." His tone was teasing, but I'm pretty sure I could hear his stomach rumbling.

"I'm a _guest_ in my mother's house." I stated, pushing off him, but not without a quick kiss, "I don't live there. I haven't even unpacked my suitcase, I just take clothes out randomly." I informed, tying a knot in the condom and then using some tissues I found on the nightstand to clean us both off. "So that's a negatory on the mother interrupting us." Taking his hand, I tugged him up into a sitting position, my knees hitting the edge of the bed so I was close enough to kiss him some more. "Whatcha wanna eat?"

* * *

**Saix - the next morning**

Waking up with Reno was by far the best way to wake up. He didn't over snuggle, steal blankets, or snore. Hell, he was like a gentle furnace keeping me warm without making me want to strangle him. Major points for that and I figured that the reason I wasn't dying of hunger like usual was because we'd eaten, then had more sex, more food then finally sleep. His stamina was definitely something and God bless the army for making their men stay in shape. The second time we'd done it, I'd given in to my desire and run my tongue along each and every ridge of his six-pack, worshiping his body and with every moan and pant he offered, I was now more than sure that his attraction to me was far from fake. I glanced at the clock, thinking it was kind of late, and wondering why I thought I should have been awake sooner. Was I supposed to be somewhere?

I frowned when I heard the lock of my front door, and by the time the door was open, closed, and I heard footsteps coming through my living room, in direction of here, I remembered where I was supposed to be... The bedroom door opened softly, allowing me view on a mop of red and blond hair. At least they were nice enough not to wake me brutally. I guess they knew better.

"Saix, wake up," Axel whispered, stepping into the room, "they don't serve breakfast all day at-" Halting in both his words and steps, a deep frown settled on his face while his arm reached back to tug Roxas closer. Pointing at the body in my bed that wasn't mine, Axel's frown turned curious. "Is that my brother using Saix's chest for a pillow?" Apparently Reno was a heavy sleeper, since his slumber wasn't disturbed one bit even with two more people in the room paying grave attention to him.

Roxas' eyes went round and he gulped. "Fuck. Shit, Saix, I am so sorry! Axel, come on, he's obviously not coming and I really think we should leave right now and avoid any more awkwardness..." He trailed off, tugging on Axel's arm and trying to get him to move.

I figured Roxas was comfortable being friends with his boss, but probably not too comfortable walking into a situation like this. Or maybe he was hoping to avoid any confrontation between the brothers. Either way, I'd give the kid a cookie for knowing when to walk away from a potentially embarrassing situation for anyone involved.

"Can I help you, Axel?" I whispered, trying to give him the evil eye. He was about to respond, but was cut off by a sleepy groan on Reno's part, who, of course, was waking up. Opening his eyes, he smiled up at me, his eyes nowhere near where Roxas and Axel were standing, and both weren't making a sound right now to let Reno in on their presence.

"Morning, Duckling." Reno murmured, placing a couple of kisses on my chest before heaving himself up to plant one on my lips. "You okay?" He frowned as he tried to figure out why I was so stiff.

"Okay, so whatever doubts I had on my brother being gay? Officially flew out of the window." Axel stated.

I was surprised that Reno didn't flip around to be surprised at his brother's presence here. Instead, Reno looked over his shoulder curiously, taking in Roxas and Axel.

"See, this is how my sex life never remained private." He turned over, settling beside me so he could look at them. "Must you be here?"

"I must." Axel returned.

"You're not welcome."

"It's Saix's apartment, and I was his friend first." Both stubborn, clearly.

Reno laughed, "Do I need to explain how I surpassed your friend status last night? Cause believe me," A grin, "I sure did..."

"Why is he like that?" Axel asked Roxas.

"Axel, would you do me the great pleasure of leaving? Contrary to what you might believe, I actually aint comfortable with you being in the same room as I am when naked, yo." Reno butt back in.

"I second that. And I'm sorry I forgot about breakfast, but I guess if you waited around or something we could go somewhere for lunch?" As much as I just wanted to be spending time with Reno right now, I didn't want to just push aside my friends for him. And it shouldn't be that big of a deal. I smirked, they were brothers. They should get along or something.

Roxas nodded his head, tugging again on Axel's arm. "Axel, relax. They had sex, they're probably going to fall madly in love with each other and so this will be a common occurrence. Them sleeping together, hopefully not us walking _in_ on them sleeping together." He glanced at me apologetically. "Sorry again, Saix. Lunch can be done, but we're totally not going to be here while you guys wake up and get ready. Not gonna see if all Montenegros like shower sex."

"Oooh." Reno perked up, "Shower sex!"

"We are leaving." Axel nodded and then let Roxas drag him out of there.

I dropped my head back onto the bed, shaking my head at the ceiling before chuckling gently. "Well, that was interesting. It's not often I wake up with my best friend's older brother naked in my bed."

He rolled back to his previous position, lips pressed against my skin. "Unless you got any objections, you better get used to my naked ass in your bed." He sighed contently, but I saw a small frown appear, "It's not weird for you to be dating me and also have my little brother for a best friend, right? Never entered my mind it might be odd before now."

I chuckled. "Nah, it's not really that weird. And even if it was?" Relaxing and running my fingers through his hair, loving how soft it felt as it landed on my stomach, I added, "I wouldn't care. You're just_ that _good, Reno. Can't let you go just because Axel will most likely never look me in the eye again without seeing us doing it."

"He'll get over it. Also, it's not like he's one to complain. Like you, I, unfortunately, have been forced to witness his and Roxas' public displays of affection." He chuckled.

Rolling him over, I settled above him. "Well, then. Fair is fair and you mentioned something about shower sex?"

* * *

**Reno - a couple of weeks later**

Using the emergency key I'd stolen from Axel, I unlocked Saix's front door, stepping inside and smiling as he looked up at me from his couch in surprise. Using a finger as bookmark, he closed the book, sitting up on his knees so I could reach him and kiss him over the back of his couch. He smiled, and the smile stuck there when he saw me place my duffel bag on the floor.

"So Imma live out of my suitcase here for a while. You cool with that, yo?"

He pretended to think about it. "Fine, but you're staying in my room and I want eggs for breakfast. Sound good?"

I grinned, "Works for me."


End file.
